DESPICABLE LOVE
by dorogoi
Summary: [AU] Dark Passion between a slave/spy and a tyrant (M, medieval castle, gothic themes, zombie, war and obviously a lot of ERERI). Rivaille has everything - money, power, glory - until a young man with green eyes came into his life and changed everything. His obsession.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! How are you?_

_This is a new fanfiction... rated M for a reason ( lemon, noncon, gothic themes, zombies and obviously a lot of ERERI... I promise funny moments too? I think... LOL)_

_I'M PROUD TO BE A FANGIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH =D_

_English is not my first language... please, be kind and leave a review =D_

_I'm very anxious kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I'm happy if you say hello!_

_Guests are always welcome! I love guests, hey you are amazing (like Prussia)_

_tehe~*_

_I'm not the creator of Shingeki no Kyojin... just saying...whatever..._

_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1**

The first time they met was in a cemetery, a desert and unkempt place.

Tombstones were destroyed and covered in graffiti with the symbol of rebellion.

Dense thorns have grown distorted with leaf debris and carcasses of small animals. In some tombs dead were being dug to give space to other unidentifiable bodies.

A withered flower stood between the dead.

His eyes wrinkled at the sight... he felt by the smell, the dead were decomposing. Plants are feeding and growing on corpses with parts of bodies spread on the ground.

Those who were thrown into mass graves turned feast for crows and other hungry carnivorous.

This was the perfect place for thieves and other waste of humanity to hide and murder the weakest. You survive, you win.

He played a lot of attention on the men and women that crawl on land, begging for food and selling their bodies for drugs over rusty gate.

One of the tombs was breached and the remains of rotting flesh were scattered over a corner near a fountain.

The cemetery was a place underground created below an embankment to contain the contaminated population with contagious sickness.

He analyzed the macabre decoration of this place.

The fountain still had some pieces that were not eroded by acid rain or destroyed by the rebels that took years ago that land as a base.

The statue was an angel with clipped wings. Probably he carried someone chained to their feet since it could see a hand piece with a gray chain holding a leg.

His nose twitched with the putrid smell that was exuding while wolves and ravens fought what was left of the meat dead prey. A dead face unrecognizable was bitten by animals that fought to collect the best part of carrion.

Rivaille thinking of himself as an observer. Today his mission was to find out who was part of the rebel group and annihilate them, for the sake of the kingdom... that was the best place to get information. People sold each other for some food or drink, making it easy for him to capture some hoodlums.

Shinganshina was the poorest district of the country, a place where the poor struggle to live with the rest that are discarted from other places, separated by a large and impenetrable wall amount of soldiers.

This was a lawless land, very common to see men selling their sons and daughters into prostitution and brothels cheap or making them all guinea pigs, ripping organs and seeling them to trafficking... all that in order to gain money to live for one or two years in luxury.

After trafficking, prostitution was what else makes a profit for the survivors. His gloved hand quickly searched the internal pocket looking for a lighter. The cigarette hung lightly in your mouth without smoking.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a young boy, even dirty and ragged he was too beautiful for this world. He caught immediate his attention.

The boy that he watched out of curiosity lost someone in their family, it became obvious to see him get a construction of dead flowers in front of a tombstone wood.

He was so poor that he had no money to give a decent burial to the person he was watching.

With his own hands he dug a hole deep enough for the animals not to violate the tomb.

As he dug the pit he drove away with his hands some animals that roamed around him.

Smelling the dead body wrapped in a white sheet he cried silently.

Ravens already ran in a circle waiting to feast on the corpse.

Rivaille continued watching with rapt attention as he leaned on a wall shattered.

The long overcoat almost brushed the dirt floor, he sat against the wall next to the twisted rust, wrinkling his nose with the own idea of becoming infected in the middle of all this filth.

His pocket watch was pulled with a gold chain... enough to buy two or three slaves for personal use.

Until this moment he never needed any slave... but looking to him his mind created a sharp desire to touch this thin body and claiming as their.

"Capture all the suspects" he said quickly to one of his subordinates...just one look was enough and his men fell silent. His orders were absolute, strange as it might sound, he needed to get away from his men and talk to that stranger, ignoring the fact that he is presenting an erection to see a sick kid digging the grave of a loved one.

It was his custom to make sure the gun was loaded inside your coat, he never knew what was the right moment to use it. His body trembled at the thought of having to face a scene of shooting in a cemetery, that will frighten away your human angel.

He disguised the pain he was feeling throbbing between his legs with layers of clothing, including a fur coat he wore over his overcoat.

This image does not come out of your retina, the man could not look away. That was what the painters call nymph or muse of inspiration... a carnal and animalistic desire to possess his body here and now.

While the young man straightened the body in the grave, heedless of the mud and dirt all around the place splitted in his face - despite the tears - showed a trace of smile, while whispered something comforting to the dead, serene, enjoying a peace that this place does not transmit.

When lifting his head, a breeze ruffled his hair covering his thin face smooth and white as porcelain, receiving fearful glances from beggars.

His hands touched one of many thorns hidden beneath the dirt land, sullying the purity with blood. A few drops fell on the tomb with flowers rotted, the only color in this beautiful scenery...with large green orbs heating now landed directly on him.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he did not break eye contact.

Rivaille felt like an animal lured by the temptation of a snake and unaware of what was really doing he started giving hasty steps toward that lovely poisoned young boy.

Both were silent for a few seconds.

He, the great leader of the army, feared by all was facing a teenager with the body and soul marked by pain. He was taller than his clothes, with a brand-surfaced in thin wrist, for sure it was an unsuccessful attempt of suicide. It was too cold for him to wear only jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

None of the families and friends appeared, leaving only him and the body to bury.

"Are you smiling at me? Why?" - His voice was melodious, despite the harsh words - "you come here to laugh at my funeral?"

"Who was she?" Rivaille pointed to the tombstone with his gloved hands, his expressionless face of any emotion, ignoring the look of anger that he is receiving from young boy.

"My mother".

"How did she die"? His voice was lower than his normal tone "You are probably a lot of time here" he noticed in his mouth, now becoming purple with the cold "Waiting for someone?"

"And who are you to care?" he continued as his companion buried the woman's face, a part of the body uncovering while the cloth has come loose from the body stink.

"You'll die if you stay here"

"I don't care" His voice trembled but his beautiful face was covered with fury.

Rivaille slowly touched his shoulder, even with gloved hands he felt a wave of pleasure go through your body and making his cock throb with pain.

"Eren" the younger finished covering the face of his mother fainted and already swollen "That's my name, and please, don't touch me".

The rest of the burial took place in silence.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh as he threw the shovel away, he wanted to scream, cry, pull your hair out but nothing good would, he was facing reality now.

"I know it's silly to do this burial" he said looking at the ground "I am burying my mother in this place for her not to be eaten by the animals until the sanitary burn her body to produce charcoal for another cold night. It's all my fault". Rivaille had a sudden urge to kiss him as he felt the sensation of touch that soft creamy skin until their thoughts were scattered by a gunshot and a yellow band under the heaven that he knew well.

"I hate them!" Eren screamed "I'll kill them all, they're destroyed my life, kidnapped my sister and killed my mother. If I have to lost my life I'll kill them one by one!"

Rivaille quickly pulled Eren's hair back tightly, making him writhe in pain.

Oh, that look of hatred he has come to love ...

"Do you know much about the smoke, you are one of them? You've just sworn my death... I don't authorize you to die unless it is through my hands." he fell to his knees next to tomb, holding the stone as if it were your last salvation "and your mother is not here to save you or to die in your place".

"Don't speak about her!" he shouted and pulled a knife.

With a movement he was unarmed, his face writhing in pain was supported near one of the thorns.

Blood dripped from his wound. Rivaille pushed Eren closer to the grave, grabbing his arm so he would not escape, supporting his back on the tombstone.

He handcuffed the two arms of the young man back and squeezed her throat hard, making it almost faint from lack of oxygen. "What you... aaaaah" he shouted and threw his head back as Rivaille bit his mouth to the point of drawing blood, making him scream like a wounded animal.

A crow had approached the two flew away with the noise.

"Sick! Damn!" he stood until his captor threw the weight on his, ripping the rag he wore like a shirt with a passion unhealthy, removing the gloves he scored easily the body with sharp nails.

"You're better than I imagined!" Rivaille whispered in his ear as Eren bit into his mouth to keep from moaning. Hands snaked around his body, sing a strange feeling, it was as if he were hypnotized, accepting each as a gesture unforgettable pleasure.

A second explosion was heard in the sky, this time has released a red beam, tinting the sky in blood, the same color coming out of the mouth of Eren that moment after the forced kiss...that was a bad sign, the plan failed.

Those words that don't need to be said, viewed only by the color delusional that traced the blue sky like a wound ripping. Eren bit his tongue and tried to dodge without sucess until Rivaille licked the blood from the corner of his lips, holding the back of his head so he did not move any more.

The youngest was blushing and breathing fast. The throat marked by finger pressure.

"What would you give to regain his sister?"

He replied in a weak voice.

"Everything".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! It's me again!_

_I was impressed with the amount of people who accessed this fic. Thank you *hug*_

_I hope you like this chapter._

_Reviews are always welcome! If you have any suggestions feel free to comment... I can create a bonus chapter and dedicate to you!_

_This is incredible (claps)._

_Rivaille look like a perverted stalker in my fic... poor Eren (lol this is cool)... it was love at first sight, guys!_

_Again I apologize for grammatical errors...English is not my first language but I will try to do my best!_

_Largest chapter ever and Ereri smex in the end because my history had an excellent reception =D_

_Only one more thing and I will keep quiet... Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine okay?_

_Fangirl scream: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ LET'S START!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Eren screamed and turned his face while Rivaille looked at the mess around him.

The younger was beautiful with his shameful face, body marked with thin scars. The noble felt something sticky between his leg after devouring his pray with pleasurable eyes.

Eren squirmed and avoided his gaze, hiding his right arm with all force he could accumulate. His face turned into a mask of pain with this movement.

They stayed in that position long enough to realize that around the tombstone was filthy with semen. Eren had an erection but didn't cum. Just Rivaille paid attention to this detail. He was the only that messed up. What was he doing? Sex in the cemetery beside a grave?

Rivaille closed his eyes for a moment trying to control the situation but nothing came to his mind...only the sick desire to kiss forcefully his partner at that moment.

His skin burned only to think about make sex with him, be upon a tombstone or in a dirt floor... this didn't made any difference as long as he were whimpering in his arms.

The ground was mixed with mud, hiding many dead branches among thorns.

Rivaille grabbed his hair and dragged him away from the tombstone. He touched his mouth and stared at those emerald eyes... beautiful and dangerous as a forest. Each touch in those soft lips made his body lose control.

Even tattered he was beautiful.

.

His mouth was slightly opened, sealed in complete panic. He wanted to talk and scream but his voice won't come out.

He was pale, sweat sank to the neck, Eren was paralyzed with fear.

Rivaille looked in the same direction and saw something scary.

Two dogs were sniffing and licking a thin hand which arose out of the earth.

When the fingers twitched Rivaille pushed Eren back, getting face to face with the monster.

"I have seen it once." He didn't spare a second look at the young man behind him. "Staying here you will only hinder me."

"No!"

"What?"

"I told you! RUN NOW!"

The body wrapped in an white shroud rose from the tomb. Her right arm was resting on the headstone, leaning to rise.

The veil fell from her face, showing the feature of a thin woman with white eyes. Her mouth was closed completely with black sewing lines.

She was dressed in simple peasant clothes with some dead flowers attached to a long braid, terrifying pupil-less eyes, so focused as though she had sight.

It was the custom of the locals sew the mouth of the dead, this was a way of saying that the body will be buried, believing in a reincarnation.

Rivaille realized that part of her simple dress was bloodied at breast height, a deep cut done by a knife, the bruise was not healed... the wound was exposed in a state of putrefaction with maggots.

Seconds of silence passed until an animalistic scream ripped through the air.

She opened the mouth, cutting her lips in a grotesque way, ripping the skin. Her breath smelled rot, saliva and blood.

"Ereeeeen". She writhed like an animal, resting two dirty fingers on lips, biting the point of making them bleed, tearing and chewing them as she approached to her son. Rivaille extended his arms in front of Eren and kicked his legs, making him kneel behind him.

The woman's jaw was dislocated, causing a horrific vision of the corpse covered with blood, bones and flesh, crawling among thorns and don't feeling pain.

"Ereeeeeeeen". the woman moaned again. "You are not happy...why?"

The dress ripped and exposed her skin, the body were decomposing.

"She want you."

"My mother may be alive...I don't know how it happened but she called my name. she recognized me!"

Rivaille turned to face her quickly while supported on both hands two identical guns.

He prepared to shoot. Those bullets probably would not kill, but will slow her movements, he just didn't want to show Eren that the only way to kill these creatures was cutting off their heads.

It might just be a lie ... his mother was dead, he held her hand before she died ... he buried, he covered her grave with blue flowers...

And if maybe... he had just a thread of hope that she could talk to him again? She died because of him... none of this would have happened if... if only he could...

Eren was startled, leaving Rivaille angry... why he cannot escape?

Would be easier to deal with the problem if he were alone.

That monster seized the dead woman's body, Eren could not even scream in shock.

The tottering woman tried to attack Rivaille, a few millimeters from his eye. She squirmed slightly forward causing an audible crackling sound in her spine.

Rivaille fired three shots, one of them pierced the right eye. The other bullet was lodged in her head.

She took the bullet with her hands, tearing a scalp portion to the brain.

Eren knelt, begging for mercy, his hands gripped Rivaille's waist in a hug.

"Why she tried to kill you? What's wrong with her body?"

Eren's mother fall on her own grave, pieces of brain were torn and hung in her own mouth.

A dog approached and bit her head, tearing off a piece of brain and quickly ran away yelping.

Other animals sniffed and surrounded the corpse, a puppy could not escape, she grabbed the animal and leaned over him, ripping a piece of his flesh.

The animal was eaten alive.

Rivaille took this opportunity to escape.

He stood and held Eren's arm, forcing him to run.

"Do not look back, it will be worse."

The younger obeyed.

The corpse scream decreased.

Animals tore her throat and gut in this macabre banquet.

.

They ran along a narrow path.

Tallest trees covered the sky, only the diffuse glow of the last sunbeam came through the distorted branches.

Bloodstains were left for behind.

They stopped at a place far away from Eren's mother tombstone.

Eren was surprised after a while when a raven flapped his wings, flying overhead.

Both stared silently for a few seconds. They exchanged brief glances.

Eren turned away and coughed, vomiting beside a tangle of thorns, next to his feet was a dead rabbit in decomposition. A maggot came out of his mouth and crawled along the flesh.

Rivaille sat in one of the sealed tombs and withdrew his white glove impatiently.

His eyes followed every movement of the youngest as a predator, delighting in the curves of his body, especially on hips...a little thin for his height but he guessed that was because the boy managed to survive in poverty.

The priority now is survive. .

"Drink this...this is pure water, not from those open sewers here, how can you live in a place so dirty? This is disgusting". "None of your business" Eren tore the flask from his hand and instead of thanking he gave to him a hatred look.

"Stop looking at me! Stop following me!"

He poured the remnant water on his head, many drops ran down from his face like permanent tears, mingling with true tears that kept falling.

"Cry for her death later."

Rivaille stared at his face flushed with anger "We have to get out of here".

"You know what happened there?" Eren pointed to the direction from which they fled.

"Don't talk so loud or you will attract the attention of those monsters...better stay quiet."

"But my mother..."

"She isn't your mother! You did not realize that she tried to kill you?"

"Liar! You shot her in the head!"

Rivaille gave him a slap in the face that echoed all over the place.

"You didn't realize that we are alone here?"

"And what does this have to do?"

"When I was there at least three prostitutes begged to give me a blowjob... It's strange that everyone disappeared... you were not alone there."

Eren flushed... he was watching him the whole time?

Rivaille spoke with his low voice.

"Strip."

"Like hell I will do this"

He withdrew and took away the fur heavy green coat from his body, pulling at the same time some white handkerchiefs from his pocket.

"Here, to clean your mouth."

With one hand he hold his face, forcing him to made contact eye to eye. In silence Rivaille passed a little saliva in one handkerchief, begin to clean the face of younger in a delicate way.

"I can do it by myself!"

Eren was ignored, he kept wiping until there remain no blood stain.

"Better... Now you will take off your clothes or do you want me to that?"

There was no answer.

He quickly dropped his clothes. His body was filthy with blood.

His hands touched a hollow under the rock, he noticed that there was another makeshift grave with unidentified bodies, a skull without two front teeth was staring at him. He had stuck his finger into the cavity of the eye before.

Eren screamed and pulled away, trying to hide his private parts with both hands.

"Now, the underwear." Rivaille was oblivious to Eren's reaction, he arrived at his limit to see him naked and vulnerable, looking to his chest marked made him proud to be probably the first man who touch him.

When he removed his underwear Rivaille approached him, breathing on his neck.

With a soft touch he examined the wound in the arm carefully, making Eren moan. "Stop moaning or I'll rape you."

Eren bit his tongue and closed his eyes, barely knew that Rivaille was counting with all of his self-control to don't touch his cock.

His hands wandered to the waist and stopped there.

"You need to take care of this injury."

He hated the powder that leave the gun every time he shoot, one finger was bleeding to pull the trigger.

He touched the injured mouth, leaving a trail of blood outlined, Eren's eyes was narrowed in fear.

Rivaille covered his nakedness with the long coat that almost reached his feet.

"This will cover your body and help with the cold."

He covered himself a smelled a strange colony, sinking his face into the hood.

It was warm though he was not wearing any clothes.

"You're look terrible... gasping like that without any kind of physical conditioning."

Eren frowned.

"Thank you."

"It was not a compliment."

Both stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

Eren fidgeted his hands impatiently, avoiding looking to the bones around him.

'You're freezing." a touch on his fingers made him shudder.

His hand was rough, he turned to him with an doubt expression.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You gave me a lot of work ... would be a shit to burn your corpse."

He placed the gloves in his hand.

"It fits well and will leave you warmer."

"I didn't expect that you could speak with dirty peasants like me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Does not suit you?"

Eren looked away.

"Where are you from?"

"Wall rose". His voice was dry.

"I've seen many men from there ... is it true that you eat meat all days?"

"What kind of bullshit is that? You never ate meat?"

"We are prohibited from creating animals here" He smiled a little, then sighed and lowered his head.

"Why you came here in this hell?"

"Confidential."

"Then those men upstairs" Eren pointed to the sky "throwed you to end up in a cemetery, you must have done something bad to go on such a mission" He swung his feet slowly, saying after tousled his hair with hands.

"I know you will kill me... This was the warning of red dust."

You promised to me that you would do anything to find your sister... why do you think that I'm going to kill you?"

"You will not kill me?"

"You want this so much?" he stood and pointed the gun at his head "I don't care to fuck with your dead body but I prefer to fuck listening your voice all day, making you prove my taste", Rivaille spoke.

"No. I cannot die before I find my sister. What is the advantage of giving me your clothes and save me if you will kill me, then?"

"You're too smart for brat. You can use any weapons?"

"I know a little knife combat, but I'm better with close combat."

"This will not help you to escape from those monsters. in which direction you have to go out of here?"

Eren pointed to the trees.

"If we walk in that direction we can take a shortcut and go out in the central square."

"Stand up, this place makes me sick."

.

Eren was still panting, he tried to forget the sight of his mother, avoiding more tears to fall from his face. Rivaille realized that the boy was wounded.

Both walked in silence avoiding stepping and fall along the ground.

.

He covered the boy's mouth "Have something there."

They stopped and saw small spotlights arranged between the trees and ground.

Next to them had red candles who burned slowly exhaling an rot smell.

Two men covered in blood tore an animal into pieces, another group farther down cannibalized a person.

Many hands pulled guts and intestines from a lived human who was screaming in agony.

The face was bitten and the right eye were plucked, transforming the prey in a jumble of bones and blood mixed in the ground.

One of them ripped the heart of a woman with his teeth.

Rivaille gripped Eren tighter.

"Whatever happens do not cry or stay in panic. Run away from this place as soon as possible, do you understand?"

Eren shook his head. Rivaille hurt his arm hard enough to bleed. He felt pain but didn't give any sign, his face showed no pain.

It was a group of five, the candle light illuminated the bodies, reflecting them more grotesquely than they were.

One of them possessed two heads in a smaller body, probably a woman by the volume on breasts.

They were irrational and screamed together.

.

The floor was filthy with blood and bones, some of them was biting people alive, tearing them both arms and legs as they screamed in agony.

It was dark and they were in a dangerous trap ... out of there was their door to freedom.

Rivaille whispered in Eren's ear "Let's get out of here."

Eren's hiccup caught the attention of one of them. The monster turned his head and sniffed the air, growling in the direction where they hid, moving away from others, he don't have eyes but can move with ease.

Rivaille drew attention to himself.

"I ruined everything... let me be the bait so you can escape."

"WHO do you think I am?" he stood up and took his two swords above the suspender.

Eren ran and found a candle next to his field of vision.

Only with a slight movement Rivaille leap above him and tore the head of the monster that captured their senses.

Eren held the candle in your hands and urged the fire near dead branches.

"Are you suicidal? I don't said to wait?"

The symbol of the black and white wings entwining stood out on ouvercoat, while Rivaille searched in pursuit of another enemy.

Wings of freedom ... Are you in the elite squad? I heard that all of them are orphans and trained since childhood."

His gaze was deadly.

Eren was embarrassed for asking.

"I... I have fire."

"How do you get it? His eyes sparkled when he saw the little flame projected in his hand."

"That's when you killed him ... the flame was closer...

Eren smiled at him for the first time. . The cannibals were eating the body of the dead monster, the head with the brain has already been plucked.

The heat intensified and the fire eroded all around.

Rivaille made a barrier with fire, protecting him and Eren for being attacked.

The heat intensified and spread the fire.

Rivaille made ?a protection barrier aiming Eren's security.

Those monsters were slow, the combustion took easy on their bodies, transforming them into a torch.

Some were fearful and screamed as if they were alive.

.

Rivaille and Eren took that moment to escape.

Eren ran among thorns, after a few more minutes of walking they found the exit.

A hollow baby skull with a candle inside has been carefully placed under a pillar, illuminating the place.

It was not necessary to illuminate anything, the fire burned all around.

Next to the skull were others of nearly the same shape, there was a place to dump bodies, Eren saw the bones of children and babies who died malnourished. Others with their bodies intact were throwed in the middle of rot.

Next to the skull were others of nearly the same shape, there was a place to dump bodies, Eren saw the bones of children and babies who died malnourished. Others still possessed intact bodies were throwed in the middle of rot.

"We can not do anything for them" Eren looked away.

Rivaille heard a little voice.

"Is anyone alive?"

"Stay here, this can be a trap.

He walked among the bones and saw a body covered by a ripped blanket

Rivaille pulled the blanket from his face and lightly touched the pulse. He still had heartbeats.

"He's alive?" Eren asked while looked closer to the body.

"Yes, but he's going to die soon."

"Wait" He was still there looking to the tomb, around him were many skulls with some flesh on their faces, he saw dead little animals and many trash around, avoiding to look at that macabre children's skulls.

"You cannot take him?"

"I don't want."

.

The body began to stir and let out a low moan of pain, his eyes opened slowly.

Rivaille hurried and put the sword on his neck.

"Don't dare to move."

He cried and bled from the deep wound in his stomach. His eyes had pupil. He's a human.

The boy looked at them and said in a weak voice.

"Hel...p" his head fell back unconscious in the middle of the skulls,

A sinister figure was reflected in front of them It was a body dressed all in black with a mask that resembled a bird, their sleeves recalled the flight of a crow.

"You're late" Rivaille looked at the plague doctor as he walked away "What happened there in front?".

The whole place was burned, all were destroyed as your order. The voice is muffled but froze Eren. It's the first time he saw a plague doctor in his life.

"As your order" the voice echoed through his head.

"We controlled the focus of the epidemic" The doctor at the moment that he pulled the body with both gloved hands.

"He is a sample?" The doctor pointed to Eren... I would like to dissect a new cadaver. "He's mine. You can settle for this."

"It is a beautiful specimen, golden hair is rare here."

"I want a report and a full diagnosis. Now get out."

The doctor bowed his head and blended into the darkness, leaving them alone.

.

Both left there, on the other side of the square there was a rusty plate with the description 'Welcome'.

They sat on a worn wooden bench and saw the flames of fire painting the night without stars with perfect colors.

Rivaille meticulously wiped the blood from his sword.

Eren was the first to speak.

"I want to thank you, my full name is Eren Jaeger."

"And how will you thank me?"

He approached and smiled.

"Thank you very much" He knelt and bowed before him.

"This is not enough" with his boots he touched the boy's face. The feeling of seeing him kneeling and submissive gave a bubbling sensation, causing him to have thoughts of desire and power. He could take his body, touching that soft skin and penetrate this perfect body...

"Stand up" his order was absolute.

Eren quickly stood up and waited for the next command.

"A full submissive" thought "and will not need as much training as I expected."

"Walk up"

Both stared at eye level.

Rivaille pulled his hair tightly, making him scream with pain. Some strands of his beautiful hair fall in his hand.

He put his lips on that hot and addictive mouth and kissed him violently, biting the corner of his mouth, making it bleed again.

His kisses went down to the neck and collarbone.

Both deft hands quickly opened the buttons, touching his cock and making him moan, this time with pleasure.

Eren trembling, without hesitation he pulled away and ran off, leaving him alone.

He fled and quickly hided in alleys that he knew since childhood.

His first kiss was a with man.

In the pocket he was still wearing the scarf with blood that Rivaille used to clean his face.

.

Minutes later Rivaille's man found him sitting in the same place

"Sir" they all bowed to the ground, he did not spare even a glance on them "We will detail the report, we killed them all, the epidemic was controlled."

"Find Eren Jaeger and bring him to me". "You have until tomorrow to pick him up, he left there."

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted."

"How we can find him?"

"He's using my green overcoat." That's a rarity to find someone dressed with this here "Or do you have some kind of problem to start searching?"

"Eren has green eyes, and I had never seen this color before."

"There are humans with green eyes, sir?"

"And by any chance I'm lying?"

"No sir, forgive me, please."

"Time is passing, you should start the search."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi!_

_Thanks Diclonious57 for review._

_I apologize if my English skill is bad... this is not my mother language._

_It's hard to correct some sentences (despite using a dictionary). I read the previous chapter three times before posting._

_Feel free to point out the wrong sentences._

_Sorry if I made any grammatical mistake again this time 'kay? =]_

_My dear readers... are you enjoying it?_

_SAY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH *waves*_

_Let me know if you like or if you have any suggestion to update here (I got the whole story finished in my mind ... but I can add a few things like a bonus)._

_Guest are always welcome... fell free to comment anything!_

_Just one more thing... I will write more about Plague Doctors in this fic..._

_Guess who?_

_They are rare and valued, getting in the same status of the richest families around the world._

_It's very difficult to see a plage doctor in Shinganshina._

_Why? They are well paid._

_A medical consultation can be more valuable than selling an organ._

_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 3**

After dispensing all of his men in search of Eren he decided to investigate alone a little bit about him.

Rivaille would use the advantage of knowing about his personal life to force him to become his toy.

Once marked, others could not touch.

One soldier silently handed him some papers. A letter with scribbles, done in a hurry.

He dismissed the man with a wave.

His men were quick to collect information, he doesn't tolerate delays.

"Carla Jaeger became a prostitute to pay drugs debt. She has a son whose father is unknown."

"She raised her son with money from prostitution..." he was moving pages until read something that caught his interest "She died from a stab in the chest. His own son took her to the trap."

His eyes sparkled with anticipation. Eren helped in the murder of his own mother? "How... interesting."

"Permission to speak, sir" The first man who received the mission to find and capture Eren made his report.

"Where is he?"

The soldier said in a trembling voice.

"I thought your order was to capture him and take it along with other rebels, sir."

Rivaille rose and stood face to face with the man.

Despite being a few inches shorter his aura transmitted fear and fury in frozen eyes.

"That's not what I told you to do."

He pointed a gun to man's head.

"You are useless. Just DIE."

"Bring my horse."

"My lord, forgive me but they have already achieved Trost right now. It's been almost half of a day that he was captured."

"You also made him to be taken prisoner?"

"My orders were not clear enough?"

"Lord ... I did not mean to ..."

"You are more useful to me dead." his fingers pulled the trigger without hesitation

He turned to all soldiers staring at him in silence.

"And now... Who will bring my horse?"

"Mr. Smith, permission to make a report, sir."

The blond man was sitting in an brown armchair.

Animal heads were stuffed in the wall lined with red velvet

A candle holder made of human bones burned a scented candle.

"Permission granted" The man said as he looked up from a stack of paper.

"It's about him, sir."

"Rivaille?" He focused on the man in front of him, reading glasses rested on the table.

"He killed two of their own men and went to Trost alone. He want to recover a slave named Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger?" this can only be a coincidence...

"I'll take care of this situation. Thanks for contact me. Dismissed."

**Just a sunday doodle guys, hope you like!**

**Next post: Saturday (or if I can translate everything I'll update on Friday)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again! *waves_

_Thanks for all your support until here._

_I hope you like this new chapter._

_Fell free to review (I really want to know your opinion)._

_I am glad that my fic had a good reception in the fandom._

_English isn't my first language... sorry for any grammar mistake._

_The idea of the city in this chapter came to my mind when I watched a episode from Karneval._

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_Enjoy_

_Shingeki no kyojin isn't mine._

_It's just fanfiction, guys._

_By the way I am blood-pleasures from deviant art._

**CHAPTER 4**

The horse was white and drew much attention as the horseman.

Rivaille not changed his clothes, when learned that the prisoners would be sold in Trost.

Some medallions and cufflinks war ornamented his garb.

He swore on his own breath for not having left earlier, if he had personally gone after Eren nothing like that have happened.

Little by little the landscape changed, remembering the dystopian past he saw in Shiganshina.

It was harvest time, because of the drought the harvest was not good.

When a farmer does not produce enough they take their children to work as slaves. Some of them commit suicide... it's better than face this terrible destiny.

Thievery was also a case that could lead people to death. There was only one exception...he turned his eyes to the horizon, trying not to look at all those hungry and desperate faces that both remembered his childhood.

The bright sun burned his body underneath the black clothes, a few houses were seen nearby, all looted and destroyed.

He stopped next to a lake to provide water to your horse but departed immediately, a piece of rotten wood floated on a water covered in mud and blood.

Mutilated bodies floated with torn clothes.

Some of them were with a strong scent of burning flesh, bodies were floating along with debris.

Small yellow fish nibbled the skin of a dead man while others were decaying.

A girl looked at him on the lake's edge, she was holding a rag doll, both stained with blood.

She nodded toward him and smiled.

When she smiled her skin began to fall, bleeding from both eyes.

A man ran from inside a hut on fire and stabbed an ax in her neck, making her fall dead amid all that dirt.

Their eyes met, the man pleaded for help, raising their hands in the air while holding the motionless body in his arms, the doll already forgotten was floating along with the dead.

There was nothing else to do there.

The same graveyard scene was repeated in his mind. The man probably was the sole survivor of a massacre...he will die soon. He ignored and followed his path, ignoring the cries of pain.

Along the road men and animals were burning, some hanging in wooden stakes with mutilated bodies, blood dripping from their throats cut.

A dog ate the leg of a dead woman and howled.

The phrase "Death was here" was written in blood on the face and body of the victims.

There's no one left to tell what happened.

Rivaille rode until dusk.

The Trost district was a partying city, carnival flags were displayed at the entrance.

The main attraction was the public beheadings, condemned men who were judged to death for his crimes.

As he approached the gate a man pointed a spear to him.

"Who are you, stranger? Show me your face or I ..."

"Or what?" Rivaille unhorsed and approached him.

The burly man took two steps backwards.

"How long the slave caravan passed here?" He ignored the kneeling guards. Everyone knew that if he wanted the two man would be killed by recklessness.

"We ask for your pardon, my lord."

"Do not make me repeat."

"My Lord ... some of them were for the exhibition and slave auction...others were selected for the evening show, you know... the beheadings..."

"One of them will be a special attraction, a slave with jade's eyes ... forgive me, my lord."

Both knelt at his feet, staring at the floor... unlike Eren that always faced him with burning passion.

Rivaille pointed a knife to his neck.

"Where I find the prisioner with jade's eyes'?"

"I...I don't know, sir, I just received orders to leave the carriage forward...I'm not allowed to leave my post.

"Open that goddamn gate and let me go."

"My lord... I'm sorry if I caused trouble... I"

The knife had a trickle of blood running down on his neck.

"Open it."

One of the guards shouted and asked them to open.

The gate was heavy and needed several men to pull a large lever which made the stakes rise from the ground.

Upon entering the town people stopped and lowered their heads as a sign of honor and respect.

While his horse trotted everyone avoided his face like he was burning.

The happiness of this place was false.. It was celebration time, many masked mans and womans walked on the pier, some of them hiding sad faces.

The bridges were decorated with flowers, including those little blue flowers that Eren decorated the grave and his mother's hair.

In the midst of all this beauty yet there were people begging for food and prostitutes calling for customers.

A band played a slow funeral songs, a striking contrast with the lively atmosphere of the city.

He tied his horse in a stable. It was better to walk alone since itself called enough attention.

Several people stopped talking, and turned away to make him pass.

Black was a color of mourning and at the same time power. Those who used this color were only royalty or plague doctors.

His intention was to go to the slave market and look up to Eren in hell if is necessary.

In the midst of many colors and laughter was difficult to distinguish the streets of the town.

He crossed the wooden bridge, his face was reflected in the water, austere and impassive. The only man im black in the middle of all that crowd.

Gondolas passed under the bridge, a couple was kissing. He couldn't identify whether they were men or women.

His gaze returned to the water as it reflected the image of another person near him.

Rivaille turned and grabbed the dagger toward his eye.

The man screamed and fell back, he was dressed like a common peasant without mask.

"Who are you? Worm."

"I an sent by THAT plague doctor... I know where he is...that brat... Eren."

"Why should I believe you?"

He drew from his pocket a piece of glove and held out his hands to show it.

"My name os Jean... by the way I'm not interested in him.. I was just hired by that crazy girl with doctor's mask... my mission is found you and save him from death... you know ya they will tear their eyes, even blind it will be valuable..."

A few seconds passed in silence until he saw the most scariest face of his life.

"if you're lying, consider yourself dead."

"I also want revenge from those damn bastards... they killed my family in the same way they will do with the prisoner. I want to live! My service has already been paid."

He had no response.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well... this fanfic is rated M for a reason... you will read about boys love, torture and non-con in next few chapters._

_Rivaille is a cruel guy in my fic... and much feared... his only problem is Eren, Rivaille is madly in love with him (even though he does not realize it)._

_Beautiful green eyes catch his attention at first sight, guys!_

_English is not my first language, sorry for any grammar mistakes._

_I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you for all support until here, you that give me reviews, fave and follow._

_Reviews are always welcome._

_Search for my deviant gallery (blood-pleasures) to see a fanart named 'faith'._

_Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 5**

The bell tolled six times while the lamps were lit at the same time, as if it were part of some kind of exotic exposure, illuminating the place and giving prominence to the center of the square, resembling fireflies in the sky.

The noise covered up the music environment.

A large stage was set in the center, next to a mansion decorated with masked skulls.

Many slaves were lined up with handcuffs, they were divided into three categories.

The strong, muscular were selected for work in the coal mines.

Possible buyers examined their bodies while they let out guttural moans.

People smiled as sadistic torturers pierced them with swords bathed in the blood to the delight of the audience.

A captive died while trying to flee, his body was dismembered, part of body were scattered in the makeshift stage.

There were also among them young boys who panicked. One was forced to lick the blood of the dead man and eat the entrails that were scattered on stage.

A horror show that made the audience move closer.

.

.

Women were separated from their children, exposed elsewhere in the auction.

Even with the dirty body they received leering of potential buyers.

The vendors advertised the slaves as if they were goods, leaving denigrated men touching their naked bodies like animals.

The third division was composed of selected slaves for pleasure.

All were clean - unlike the others - the bodies are covered with gold-dust.

They smiled to catch the attention of some people who could afford them, touching their private parts and kissing in public without even worrying about anything.

"They are smiling 'cause they know they will not die in the mines as they, think about it... it's a better future than death" Jean pointed to a group of men who were taking whippings. A black mark with a symbol appeared on his wrist.

"He is there ... I have personally seen inside the mansion. His price is much more valuable than..."

Rivaille stared at him in silence.

Jean was silent. It was lucky that he was still alive.

Rivaille open space between the crowd as people moved away, all lowered their heads and dare not look into his eyes.

.

.

Jean followed him, his hand shaking just by looking at the man he met moments before, a word or gesture could lead to his death.

As he progressed all lowered their heads and walked away. Women wept silently and sex slaves remained motionless as statues.

"Ri...rivaille?" The vendendor bowed deeply while approached him, always with his head down and looking at the floor... was disrespectful to look a noble at eye level.

"Where is Eren?"

"Pardon, my lord ... my slaves have no name ... you're looking for someone in particular?"

He held the knife with his right hand.

His gaze fell under Jean "Look at me."

Until now he did not believe that this man would be so dangerous to the point of all the city avoid approaching.

Silence reigned between people. One of the slaves made a move and the handcuffs resonated among the crowd.

"It's this pig that made you a camp slave?"

"Yes, it's him."

"You know what to do ... one more thing... if I don't find him alive or if he is not there let me tell you .. I will dismember you alive.

His voice echoed among all, even the captives.

.

.

Jean grabbed his gun and took aim at the head of the man who was kneeling at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

Rivaille walked away without looking back when the shot was fired.

People scattered, screaming as some were attacked.

Bodies began to be dumped in rivers while thieves took advantage of this confusion to steal many masked people. Many of them wore rare jewels in clothes and hats.

"Sir Rivaille?"

The man's brain was shattered, the smell of death plaguing the air.

The band continued playing funeral songs in the background, as if they anticipated what would happen next.

A part of the place was on fire, some people were dying while others shouted, was complete chaos.

Gradually most slaves fled along with the confusion.

He had entered the mansion.

.

.

Many freed slaves bowed before Jean in the same way that citizens made to Rivaille.

He, a mere runaway slave found himself in front of hundreds of people waiting for their orders.

He made a good choice accepting this mission, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have several ideas to publish but I didn't receive any review about what I wrote in the last chapters._

_I really would like to know your opinion._

_Are you enjoying it? I'm pleasing the fans?_

_If I receive reviews I will update more often._

_I have the impression that nobody likes this story =(_

_Sorry..._

_English isn't my first language._

_Shingeki no kyojin isn't mine._

_My gallery on deviant is blood-pleasures_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

The mansion had animals carved on the walls, winged monsters and tapestries resembling the revolution era. Those were expensive items to be displayed in a brothel, even appearing to be a luxury brothel.

As Rivaille advancing, the wood creaked in some parts.

The place was a strong odor of incense. Lightweight curtains fluttered between the walls while shadows of slender bodies mingled with the decor.

Despite being a great and decorated place on the outside, inside needed major repairs, mainly in the walls, not all tapestries disguises the marks of time.

The rooms were separated by rusted railings, a great contrast with the exotic lavished on entry.

All slaves were mens, none of them was dressed like the others.

One wore a version of the military uniform with ripped chest. He crept under the bars while showcasing the breastplate.

All put their hands out to get the attention of prospective customers.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Some moaned lustfully looking for any sign to indicate that he could be picked for that night.

Rivaille was the one who was in the mansion at the time.

His uniform caught the attention for being a military.

Many insignias on his chest indicating patents.

He searched for a familiar face, a boy with emerald eyes and slim body without success.

His search was thorough. None of them caught his attention.

He lost control for a commoner covered in dirt and mud in a cemetery.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Please, sir. If I don't get any customer today they will kill me" A man with a weak voice moaned from inside one of the cells "I don't want to die ... I can still be useful just for today, master, help me!"

"Who are you?" He asked, stopping suddenly in front of the cell where the prisoner dared to speak to him without permission "A trash from the gutter as you can not give me anything useful."

The man bowed his head, the law does not allow contact with nobles.

"Please..." Another groan was heard from another cell "We all will die."

"At least save the prisoner with green eyes. It seems he is a noble like you." The man next to Rivaille said against the bars "He will take revenge for all."

"Where is he?" His voice was more desperate than normal "I don't have all day, worm."

his boots kicked the bars that rocked through the impact.

"Behind the frame of the wall has a passage that opens a door. I heard something about take off the eyes. I think he will die, as we, sir."

. . .

. . .

. . .

The slave was right, there was a door leading to the basement.

If he was lying Rivaille will to put a bullet in each head of those who were there without any remorse.

His major goal was to rescue Eren as soon as possible. If he was hurt, even a little scratch, everyone would pay with their lives.

Eren was his property and nobody would touch his body without suffering severe consequences.

. . .

. . .

. . .

The place was a dimly lit shed. Unlike the slaves of the brothel there gave off a putrid smell of death.

Men groaned in pain lying on stretchers dirty with blood stains.

One of the prisoners had his chest opened until a Plague Doctor pulled the living heart while he languished to death.

. . .

. . .

. . .

All had their faces covered by masks, surgical instruments were charged along with the rest of the bodies.

A dead body without legs emanating a putrid smell from a wound unhealed.

Blood dripped on the floor while rats ran along the dead.

The focus was on lighting lanterns above the head of the dying. Most of them was breathing hard as they watched his comrades languishing one after another all the time.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Some bodies were stacked next to a gurney, probably were failed experiments. Flies lay their eggs and many animals crept through all that rot.

Rivaille killed one of the doctors by cutting his throat.

The mask is useful for camouflage. His opponent was too easy to shoot down.

He kept all the insignias within the coat, disguising himself along others doctors.

. . .

. . .

. . .

In the left corner he heard a groan of pain followed by the sound of handcuffs moving.

A man holding an object that looked like a large pair of scissors and approached to a body that moved with difficulty.

That was the ward of torture, the stretcher with the blanket discarded from a corpse was there waiting for the prisoner.

That's when he caught a glimpse of his body.

Young, slender, naked, shackled and bruised ... It's him, Eren. Your Eren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everything ... I'll keep updating.**

. .

_English isn't my first language but I will try to do my best._

_Shingeki no kyojin is not mine._

_Hahahah imagine if it was... Eren / Rivaille. Bed. Now. hahaha_

. .

**shikisasuke** - thanks for review... awww so many beautiful words... I hope you keep reading until the end. I plan to post many chapters... I already have a few extra scenes archived here =D

...

**blackfairy30** - thanks for the review. Your comment is very motivating. You will see many Ereri scenes, I promise!

...

**Nana (Guest)** - Hi Nana! I'm glad that my first guest commented here and even happier to know that you are following this story from the beginning. When I have time I will rewrite the chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter and continue reading, you will always be welcome!

...

**fandomsattack** - you like the theme? *-* I try to write something like to a dystopian world where people are forced to do everything to survive. It's strange how such Rivaille fell for Eren and even more in a cemetery hahaha

...

**Yuki Kiryuu** - thank you for all! *heart*

**For those who read and follow, thank you all!**

...

...

...

...

CHAPTER 7

.

He appreciates beauty.

The beauty in any form, whether human, animal or nature.

His garden was silent since he rescued that boy from the streets many years ago.

Even after growing up he still gives him trouble.

Crystalline water gushes from a source with several goldfishes. The poor people of that district surely never seen a liquid so pure. He touched his pocket watch. The man who would deliver his report was late...maybe it's time to apply a concealer... and that man should be marked so that others dare not reject their orders.

The door opened slowly, a soldier entered avoiding stepping on the elegant tapestry.

"Pardon, sir. I have an urgent report. It's about him."

"Again?" The blond man turned away from the window and motioned to continue.

"We're watching his journey. He went to Trost."

"Trost? They are selling slaves right now. He will buy a dirty slave?"

"No...that's not what happened...sir..." "Speak."

"The whole city was burned and looted. He rescued a slave who he met in Shinganshina. Today the city is in ruins, many people died... we also found dead bodies during the road. Sir Rivaille is so dangerous, maybe he killed them all. The city guard confirms that he was threatened by him."

Irvin was silent for a few moments.

"I'll have to see him. Dispensed. Wait for further orders."

...

...

...

His only thought was to kill the man in front.

Even in the midst of darkness he acknowledged him... This man was the leader of the royal troops... what a man like him was doing with HIS Eren?

Rivaille did not needed to say anything, Eren stared at him with pure terror.

His mouth was covered by a bloodstained gag while his arms were tied by chains.

The man approached with a knife, pointing in the direction of his beautiful eyes. Sweat ran down in his neck.

"Disgusting" He would not let him live, even if it might cause problems for the entire court.

Eren panicked to see a doctor approaching, see one of these masked men means that the prisoner would die... mainly in that damned place.

He saw men near him die inhumanely, slaves were forgotten into one of the dark corners to die in pain... those black doctors are messengers from the underworld who kill mercilessly.

His body was covered with dirt and bruises, Eren's face was swollen and injured by a scar made on the side of each eye.

The chest ache under each labored breathing.

A dirty pot with a strange liquid was placed beside him.

That bastard would tear those emerald eyes from HIS boy at that moment.

...

...

...

Eren tried to shrink but his broken leg would not let him make any movement.

His body collapsed under the weight of the man who tried to attack him.

The breathing became ragged as sticky hands caressed his thighs.

...

...

...

Rivaille remained in silent as an assassin.

The screams were frequent, along with the silence that precedes death.

"Here are all infected by the plague that survived. We'll dissect all of you and find an antidote. Humanity will not lose to monsters that eat our meat, understand?"

"Enough." Rivaille said with his voice muffled behind the mask. He hit the back of his head with a dagger, the right point of the neck was cut.

The man had time only to choke and fall inert.

Blood came out of his mouth as Rivaille plunged over the dagger around his neck. He died before having a reaction.

Rivaille stopped in front of Eren who stood in shock. The smell of blood permeated his hand.

Eren stared at him again, he couldn't tell if it was gratitude or fear.

He kicked the man's body to a corner, without worrying about the groans of the dying who attended the murder scene.

With his own hands he removed the gag and held his face close to himself.

Eren coughed several times and tried to recover his breath. ... ... ... Sounds of chains dragging on the floor caught his attention. Eren was helpless and bloodstained in this claustrophobic hell.

Grunts were mingling with pain.

A man with half brain was bleeding from the eyes and nose as he walked slowly toward them holding a sword.

The doctors were in silent, hidden as the shade while all tortured men rose against those who could no longer walk, falling into their bowels.

Two of them were eating pieces of human flesh,reeking the smell of rot and death.

Eren let out a grunt as he leaned more toward the wall.

His body was light, his ribs were visible due to their malnutrition, covered by a thin layer of sweat.

"Who are you? They will will come and..."

"Quiet. They are following you by your voice"

"I think I heard your voice somewhere..." He whispered until close his eyes "I don't want to see them anymore... They make me sick. Run by yourself. I can't even walk."

"I will die but you..." Eren bit unconsciously his lip in a seductive way "You can revenge me killing them all... Please kill me if I become one of them also."

...

...

...

Before Rivaille could get any reaction a loud explosion echoed over the entire mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was hard to write...if I keep writing more about this city would only be a waste of time._

_You asked about Ereri scenes and that's what I'll do (because I like yaoi... ERERI FTW!)_

_._

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_Thanks for read. I'm so happy!_

_I'll add more gothic themes, castles with gargoyles and skulls..._

_By the way... if anyone is interested I'm blood-pleasures from deviant art._

_I updated some fanarts there._

_I hope you all keep reading!_

_._

_._

Guests are always welcome!

Shingeki no kyojin isn't mine.

English isn't my mother language =)

.

.

**Yuki Kiryuu** - Irvin is hunting Rivaille hahaha... OMG

.

**JuliaLoveKuro** - OMG *_* I hope you like this chapter!

.

**kittytheangel ** - I really appreciate if you help me as beta.. you're so lovely *hugs* OMG~~~~ *heart*

.

.

. .

**CHAPTER 8**

.

Eren was startled by the noise of the explosion and grabbed his leg tightly.

The foundations that underpin the mansion fell.

A low growl was heard from the man at his feet, his neck was hung, he smiled in a grotesque way.

Rivaille shot four times as he fell back screaming.

He groaned as blood flowed from his lifeless eyes.

Eren stopped the vomit with their hands, holding his breath.

. . . .

. . . .

"The torch... they can die with fire... I've seen it happen here"

Eren pulled the hem of his robes once more to draw his attention, dragging yourself with a broken leg.

He felt much pain, his eyes watered but he spoke in a decided voice.

There was no other option, the dead were approaching without hesitation.

Rivaille thrown the torch on top of wooden boxes, piled with skulls that caught fire.

Some of them were rotting. The crackling resembled a whimper of eternal pain.

He had no time to think of some kind of strategy at that moment.

The explosion was probably Jean's fault. If this bastard survived he would be the first to die by their hands.

. . . .

. . . .

Eren was so fragile... he thought that a simple act of holding him will hurt his body much more.

How he managed to survive malnourished was a mystery.

The thin, bony hand loosened his leg, falling to the ground.

He gave him a tired look, as if he was expecting a shot in his direction.

His eyes gazed at him for a few seconds, he was calm and serene with a small smile on his face, until everything was consumed by dust. . . .

Rivaille no longer cared about the cries.

The trail of blood was covered by sand, remembering Arena...a famous place of struggle between gladiators.

He was not breathing that filthy air because he wore the black mask...but how long Eren was enclosed in that place waiting to die?

Why he accepted death so easily?

His heart raced... him, the man who had control of life and death was worried because he can't save a young slim and filthy boy who fainted in his arms.

His eyes closed for a few seconds until his mind took control of the situation.

Determined, Rivaille pressed the body against his and ran for the exit.

The gun was swinging in the holster.

The fire has consumed much of the basement, many doctors disappeared in the shadows, leaving behind their monstrous experiments, many of them was eating parts of those who still living.

. . . .

. . . .

He went through a narrow corridor with pieces of glass pointed at both ends.

His hand touched the wall for balance Eren against his body. Was when he realized that the wall was completely covered with pieces of glass, cutting his arm in the process.

The floor was also covered with thorns.

A red liquid dripped from the top to the ground like drops of blood.

Rivaille looked up and saw severed heads hanging limply in iron stakes. One of them fell near his feet, breaking in half while worms leave the cavity of his eyes and nose.

The putrid smell of decomposition carried the air.

They followed them.

. . . .

. . . .

Pieces of their bodies were left behind as the monsters walked slowly.

They felt no pain while the thorns scratched their legs.

Rivaille could shoot them all but he never let Eren fall, the way is to keep walking among thorns, avoiding the body of his beautiful prisoner.

He was at a disadvantage until another layer of dust blinded his vision.

The mansion fell. He covered Eren's mouth with his handkerchief, it was dangerous to inhale more toxic gas.

Even without seeing anything for a few minutes the monsters still pursued them.

. . . .

. . . .

Rivaille opted to suppress their pain and ran as fast as possible there.

It made no sense to control your footsteps when it was in darkness.

Eren grabbed his clothes and sighed.

Rivaille endured the pain and bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

Broken glass and thorns entered their skin like sharp daggers pierced the enemy.

He no longer felt those monsters so close, the grunts and screams were more distant.

There was nowhere to run.

The smoke still impaired his vision but gradually the outline of some bodies have become present.

A pit was dug and many shattered bodies were half buried.

One of the monsters was leaning against the glass wall. The thorns came from inside your body, he panted heavily, watching Rivaille that did not spare a second look at him.

They managed to escape to the other side of Trost, away from the central square.

. . . .

. . . .

Eren regained consciousness, clutching his chest, refusing to look back.

No trace of the masked men, they saw only pain, smoke, fire and many people killed under wooden beams on the other side of the river.

Rivaille walked away, still Eren clung to him as if in a trance.

The square that was once colorful and lively was now in ruins, showing a cruel and dystopian reality.

The only color that prevailed was red that resemble to blood, fire and pain along with the black smoke that give off a smell of rotting flesh burned in air.

Around them people are desperate, faces taken by pain, without beautiful masks.

. . . .

. . . .

Many of them was enjoying eternal sleep right now, some people died serene, other shattered, some crying, some smiling, some is still bleeding.

The death haunted the place bringing sadness, Rivaille looked to a couple of lovers that died holding arms, in the same way that he was holding the Eren's body.

A child cried as he ran in the crowd, helpless with blood on their hands.

He pushed Eren closer to his chest. He did not want him to change... Rivaille had Eren's innocence and he would be the first to break it.

He will keep his sleep from nightmares.

It's better not look at this cruel world.

His feet jumped one of charred bodies, one of many with brains exposed to a feast of crows.

They moved away as soon as possible from that place.

. . . .

. . . .

**BONUS**

. . .

"Where are we going?" Eren asked weakly.

Rivaille not answered, leaving the screams and people for behind.

He had a feeling that was still listening to the funeral march.

His eyes caught sight of a ship crowded with a lot of people.

"Thanks for saving me but I'll never get used to see people with these masks" Eren broke the silence. "I am indebted to you. I would like to see your face. I will do anything to show my gratitude."

Rivaille stopped and leaned Eren next to a tree with dead branches, avoiding pressing his injured leg.

Eren slowly touched the mask, revealing a face with an angular nose and thin lips... Eren shocked when he saw those eyes.

The more beautiful and cruel eyes he saw in his whole life.

His body shuddered, before collapsing he whispered only a word. His name.


	9. Chapter 9

_HI! *sparkles*_

_I'm here to post a flashback... Now the story will no longer focus on Trost and many things will happen._

_I'll try to update more often._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews & guests are ALWAYS welcome._

_For fans of Annie, Hanji, Jean and Armin...they will be mentioned in future._

_Hanji is a funny character to write. =D_

_Imagine Rivaille and Eren in a castle... alone... (fangirl attack)_

**I would like to know your opinion ... It's ok to write moments with Jean and Armin too?**

_Please, ask me about it._

_._

_._

_Warning: bad language_

_._

**Jeager's Paradise** - I really love your pen name hahaha... Thank you for read... I'll detail more the scenario from now. Trost is a tourist town and very happy to write ... I don't know why everything I write ends up in mass zombie destruction hahahha This chapter shows how Eren came Trost. Rivaille invades the mansion to save Eren from dungeon (with help from a troublemaker guy.. haha I like Jean XD). They escaped from a door that runs through the mansion to the other side of the river. Yeah... write about zombies is so cool 3

.

_Shingeki no kyojin isn't mine._

_English is not my native language and bla bla bla... (I think I don't need to update the same phrase in all chapters?)_

_I will post more interesting things like my favorite music or anything random like that._

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

_Next chapter will be yaoi heheh nya_~

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

His eyes burned and he had a headache from a blow that he took to be arrested.

He was naked in cold, gagged in a wagon with many people close to him.

Next to him were muzzled children and adults, the elderly were killed.

The few who survived went back expecting a certain death as they watched their homes burn.

Before his eyes were blindfolded he had a last glimpse of the place where he lived until now.

All who were sick, no matter the age, were clustered in the center of the square where he was at least an hour before.

.

.

.

King's men were dressed in the same green wool coat, holding torches in hands, burning everything around.

One of them approached the wagon dirty with dung and examined every one there.

A girl was pulled from the arms of her twin sister, thrown to fire along with others, all because she coughed blood.

Eren closed his eyes, hoping them to finish everything quickly.

.

.

.

It was useless to run away because the handcuffs tied him to another person, a man of middle age.

He was feeling pain for having been beaten, he stood naked and shivering while men were watching your body.

One of the men laughed at the bite marks on his body.

"Looks like we got someone who had so much fun today" He held his face tightly and turned to the mark on the neck who was swollen. "I hope you like men too... "

"I know where I'll take you." Other man screamed next to Eren's face.

The soldier ran his hands lightly on his mouth, Eren bit his finger hard enough to draw blood.

"You bitch!" He gave him a slap that made him fall to his knees, spitting blood, his green eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't kill him". A old man was holding his coat. "This material is different from ours ... I don't know who he stole but probably the victim was a noble, someone related to King."

"Look here, this shit has gold details..."

"It's mine" His voice was drowned out by a kick followed by a cough.

"He is sick ... I think we should discard him."

"No. .. we can not waste a valuable piece like this younger here, someone probably took advantage of him" The soldier pointed to the red marks on his chest.

"You are suspect boy?"

Eren put his hands in front to hide his private parts and faced those men again with fury.

His hands were burned with permanent scars.

"Rivaille gave me."

"It can not be, HIM?"

"Kid, don't play with me, you met THAT monster and survive?"

"Of course he's lying."

"Take them all to Trost, don't stop until you get there."

"And him?"

"I will take care of this troublemaker."

Eren took a blow to the head, collapsing in in front of all.

.

.

.

Hours later he awoke when the wagon hit the wheel in a hole. The person who was handcuffed at his side was not the same.

A strange sensation ran through his spine...will he escaped or died and was left behind?

"Move, your pigs" A man shouted as a gate opened, voices were mingling with the smell of food and music.

The wagon stopped and two burly men with chains on the feet and neck appeared.

They tore the tarp, ripping it in half.

"Take care of them. This boy in particular" A man pointed to Eren "Take him to the mansion... We will profit greatly from these strange eyes."

Both remained silent and bowed. After that they rose and started to take care of the situation.

All were separated in rows, those who wept were severely punished.

Two men died before being separated for sales. . . . Eren was handcuffed and taken to a different corridor. Gagged, he tried to escape but failed.

They went through a large door, the man threatened him to move with a knife in his neck.

A fountain gushing clear water. A strong smell of scented candle spread throughout the place.

A man was near the fountain drinking wine, he looked directly to the prisoner and his eyes widen when the young boy repeated aloud and knees his name 'Eren Jeager'.

"It's him!" The mercenary discarded the drink in water and rushed out.

It was the first time that Jean had to deal with a job like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Wherever you are I would like to thank you for reading!**

**Guests are always welcome!**

.

**Mikila94** : _since you replied my ask I will also made chapters about them! I will not write in the same way I do with Eren and Rivaille... full of tension hahahha_.

**Ichigosberrymix**:_ You're so sweet 3 *hugs* I'm glad to know that you chose my fic as one of your favorite stories. I hope you continue enjoying. The next ERERI scene is for you XD ._

_._

_I'm a fan of JEARMIN. Totally. Deal with this Eren hahaha._

_Next chapter will start with ERERI smex scenes (fujoshi mode on)_

_Have fun ~~~~~~ and more horror show! 3_

.

_Shingeki no kyojin is not mine. _

_English is not my first language. _

_I can draw. _

_I like industrial songs._

_My favorite food is sushi._

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

The port city of Karanese was a place of ill fame even to the nobles.

A populated place that over the years has become degraded and full of corrupt people.

The garbage was dumped in the streets along with animal feces.

It was normal to find dead people during the great harbor that gave its name to the city.

The houses were small, some are so old that most people do not even know why they were still standing.

Most of the houses have been turned into cheap brothels, filled with straw mattresses with odor of sweat, full of fleas and plague.

Prostitutes rent these rooms and wave from the windows looking for possible clients. The price was expensive and most of them got hurt in the sex sessions. Many die for not having money to pay the night.

Men, women, children and elderly, most homeless and abandoned walk aimlessly in the stone streets.

An macabre image dawned with a constant fog. Every day appears a corpse hanging on the gallows, making it a feast for crows that always surround the sea.

Every day many ships bring smuggled goods and supply the basement with refugees.

The day was chaotic, mixed with the screams of the villagers trying to sell their wares to the voice of prostitutes waving above broken windows.

A duel occurred with two drunken men in the center of the square. Many people stopped to watch and bet on who was going to live.

.

.

.

Meanwhile two figures followed hurried to the dock, waiting for the next ship.

A blonde boy held Hanji's hands, the plague doctor, she was dressed in black and wearing the usual mask.

A group from circus imitated his hasty steps, doing stunts on the muddy street, begging for pennies - but few gave them attention.

"I don't like this place" He said to himself while avoiding to look to the crowd.

Some sailors whistled as he passed, laughing and making obscene gestures to draw his attention but even the bravest man of the sea decided to stay away from this type of doctor.

In the poor districts they were synonyms of bad luck, bringing death with the stick.

She decided to ignore these people and continued walking calmly towards the harbor crowded with peasants.

.

.

.

Both were silent for a few seconds.

She knew Rivaille fled the city with other refugees in a ship.

That was the strangest thing she saw in her life...since she was a plague doctor and saw many patients with weird symptoms all day.

Why Rivaille would be exposed to a group of refugees if he could order his own subordinates to pick him up?

Something was strange...maybe he is in a hurry...

She received a message from Jean ... something bad happened in Trost...dead returned to life, and Rivaille was bringing a refugee.

In the eyes of a doctor a refugee is an excellent guinea pig for experiments. If only he would leave her to conduct an autopsy ... the prisoner's blood may contain a cure ... she should investigate everything.

Her eyes looked to the young man beside her. He was shy, Rivaille was not a man to give gifts or warm smiles... then why he decided to save this guy in Shinganshina?

The boy seems afraid till the shadow and cringe every time when someone spoke to him.

Despite the strange behavior and amnesia she got used to his presence, but Hanji chose not to give him a name... no name matches with his fragile and angelic face. He seems not to care about this. . . . A black smoke cutted the sky.

The ship anchored just over an hour later.

Many people gathered to welcome all passengers, most avoided Hanji who seemed not to care about the hostile stares that were directed at her.

One of the guards whispered something in the ear of his commander, they began to lose control over the situation.

A craftsman quickly rolled out a red carpet as a florist decorated the floor with white flowers in a hurry.

Musicians were positioned with their instruments .

.

.

.

People were forced to move away from the port. The only ones who don't have left was Hanji and the blond boy, who was as confused as the crowd.

"You will see" She nudged his arm lightly "Rivaille always appears in sumptuous presentations."

"Rivaille is the lord of the castle, Lady Hanji?"

She smiled behind the mask.

"Yes, yes... that's a long history."

"How does he look like?"

"He look like he is in a bad mood all time hahahaha..." She touched his head with her gloved hands "In fact he is a very difficult person to deal. I never understand him at all." Her voice was strained, after that she dropped her hand on his hair.

He nodded and decided to look for that endless sea, imagining how it would feel to swim and find new lands outside the walls.

.

.

.

Prostitutes smoked o the pavement covered in mud, wearing little clothing, even though the cold season.

Two gargoyle statues towered at berth, both were made of bronze and had their wings raised as if they take flight.

A skull was deposited at the feet of those monstrosities. Around them grew grass and small blue flowers.

The blond boy noticed when a seagull landed on the prey, followed by more three, ignoring the strong odor of decaying human head, high enough for all to see.

The ship approached, the rhythmic bass drums made his heart throb with noise.

Some beggars dragged on, so they could see who it was that important person that came to this place.

Some were there with gangrenous wounds. Flies landed on the leg of a man who poked his wounds with fingers covered in mud.

.

.

.

"Ohhh! There he is!" Ranji pointed to a man dressed all in black.

He held in his lap a figure shrouded with one of your clothes.

He came down from the red carpet, while all the people around him bow while he was passing, his steps were firm and soft without any noise, like he was gliding on the water.

Soldiers provided continence while a musician announced its entry with harps.

Rivaille calmly walked over petals without moving his eyes and ignoring the crowd as if there was nobody there.

The person sighed in his lap and he pulled the cloth from his face, revealing a pale face with straight brown hair, he looked very ill.

Many beggars around him raised his arms, dressed with dirty and smelly clothes, begging for anything he could provide.

The royal guards stopped the crowd that began to mingle and run to take the chance to draw your attention.

Meanwhile the population that followed him remained in silent, the image of Trost caused many deaths.

.

.

.

Nobody dared to step on the petals reserved for Rivaille.

The sun reflected the shadow of one of the statues on the ground, creating the image of a giant monster with horns.

One child cried in mother's lap recalling the terrifying moments spent in Trost.

A murmur of lamentation joined the beggar's petitions.

Three hanged bodies swayed with the wind, guts were exposed to the sun with flies, rats and crows feasted together with the corpses.

Two boys hurled stones on the left hanged man. Was written on the forehead of a woman with her own blood "Slut".

They stopped to see a coffin approaching.

.

.

.

A procession passed along with four men who carried a golden coffin with the lid open.

Two women with their faces covered by scarves were holding scented candles to ward off the smell of rot.

It was superstition to bury all women who die virgins near the sea, the gargoyles would bring protection to the bereaved family.

The mother wore a black hat onhead and cried a lot. She approached the coffin to see her daughter for the last time when suddenly she screamed shrilly.

Blood dripped from her neck to the ground.

.

.

.

The girl rose from the coffin already smudged with dirt, crawling slowly up to the woman that moaned in pain.

She smiled in a grotesque way and bit her arm. The woman screamed for someone to help but the crowd dispersed with fear.

The veil that covered her face was stained with blood.

.

.

.

The smell of Eren caught her attention. She began to stagger and reach out directly to Rivaille, screaming from pain while part of her bones was detached from body.

He realized that she was faster than the other monsters he faced... they can evolve?

His body ached but he didn't outlined any reaction of pain.

He would not let anything or anyone touch HIS Eren.

.

.

.

The defunct overbalanced and fell, a piece of brain disintegrated in front of his eyes.

He took the opportunity to catch the gun and shoot three times in her head.

In a few seconds the guards surrounded him.

"Stay away. I don't need protection. I already take care of this situation. All of you are a bunch of pigs that don't deserve to live!"

He approached slowly, like an animal stalking the prey.

The woman moaned as she held her daughter in her arms. Pieces of skull were scattered on the floor.

"No, please... have mercy on my daughter... the woman kneeled at his feet, blood streaming from her eyes, nose and ear. Let me at least make the funeral."

Rivaille unsheathed a sword.

"You will also have a funeral."

The crows took flight. The two heads rolled at his feet, flooding the stone floor with a crimson liquid.

"Where are you now when I need it most, Hanji?"

He approached to her as the population moved away in fear. Their footprints left a trail of destruction and blood, the same occurred all time in the battlefield.

.

.

.

"What did you just do?" - The Plague Doctor babbled as she stretched her hand trying to reach the headless corpse - they would make good samples and...

"There are several of them in Trost, if you want SAMPLES, them, go back there."

She was silent as he carried the young man again in his arms, stroking his face with a lightness that surprised herself.

"Among the carriage."

The blond boy who watched all that terror was paralyzed with fear. Rivaille gave him a blank look ... as if it didn't matter if he will go with them or not.

He sighed and closed his eyes to the scene, the tears rolled down on his face without control.

Who was this man who killed so mercilessly and at the same time can look to someone full of passion?

.

.

.

The carriage turned away from the port. Rivaille remove the hair with irregular cut from Eren's face all time, tracing the line of his mouth sometimes without gloves.

The icy touch in his hot face made the boy frown repeatedly.

"No questions." He looked to Hanji as she took off the mask to breathe better.

Eren was cold. Rivaille removed his overcoat without saying a word and covered his body like a blanket, their hands touched, his worry lines on his forehead give him a bad look.

"Do not look so depressed. I can stabilize the temperature until reach the castle... but this will take a while."

"Then do it."

"But he will suffer more pain..."

A look silenced her.

"Jean said that you had problems in Trost... Irvin at this point has already been reported". She changed the subject of the conversation.

"I don't care."

"Rivaille" Hanji sighed as she straightened her glasses, she spoke slowly as if she was dealing with a stubborn child. "you're hurt, let me at least examine..."

He ignored her and straightened Eren closer to his arms, whispering in his ear in a language that was forbidden among the nobles ... the accent of the commoners.

.

.

.

The blonde looked away with his face burning with shame, their relationship was too intimate.

"He is delirious with fever because of injuries" She nodded, holding an ointment. "Will burn just a little... this will just prevent an infection. You have to hold him with strenght."

Eren opened his eyes with pain, he cried and bit his tongue.

A cloth with warm water was placed on his head.

He opened his eyes to hear the voice of a woman talking next to him.

"How do you feel?"

He moved closer to the heat source that held him in his arms, that peculiar scent...

Who ... are... - Eren closed his eyes. His mouth was connected with a stranger. In a few seconds he passed out again with pain and blood.


	11. Chapter 11

_WOW... I received many views in the last chapter. I'm glad. Thank you!_

_Hope you all understand... English is not my first language, I use a dictionary to update all chapters but so well... YEAH._

_Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine._

_Since many people read the last chapter I decided to update this new one sooner (just a little extra chapter)_

.

.

**Mikila94** - I write this history with a point of view from an omniscient narrator. I think that's why you commented saying that it's difficult to read. Thanks for review and feedback, I will improve =D . . Well... I'm a little bit disappointed... I hope this and next few chapters are easy to read.

.

.

Again... reviews are ALWAYS welcome.

Hello all!

Feel free to give your opinion.

.

.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

.

.

His face was covered with blood and coal. Rivaille removed the handkerchief and cleared carefully his beloved. Step by step, touching his beautiful poisoned lips. Eren felt a strange sensation... this gesture was so common...

He moaned when the hot water poured on his neck.

Stranger hands touched his hair gently, pulling them with a little pressure.

He received a bath with fragrant flowers, something that was only common among the nobles...wait...

He didn't die in the mansion?

...

His mind turned and wandered into unconsciousness several times.

The same hands spilled an flower essence on his chest and legs... he was rubbing their private parts...

What a weird dream...

Rivaille? No...

.

.

.

Eren was wrapped in a thick towel, his body was exposed in the cold for a few seconds.

After dry, a wet tongue ran through his neck, biting his collarbone to cause pain. . Now he was lying in a comfortable bed, Eren felt the rustle of the curtains, so calm...

Someone touched his nipples, slowly falling down to the navel, unbuttoning his pants and holding his cock. He couldn't move his arms to avoid the intruder...how strange.

.

.

.

This is not a dream. His hands were chained above the bed and his body was naked. In dream he never feel pain.

.

.

.

He awoke.

.

.

.

And then, he screamed.

.

.

.

**_If you are interested in what will happen in the next chapter I will update tomorrow, depends on you =]_**


	12. Chapter 12

_HEY!_

_Shingeki no kyojin is not mine._

_Here is the second part, as I promised =]_

_Sorry for my English._

_._

**Thank you for fave, follow, comments and visit. I hope you continue reading.**

**.**

Warning... yaoi and bad language.

.

.

I_ want to say something... an evil female character will appears._

_I will write about JEARMIN._

_More zombies and death themes will come..._

_I will detail the room and the castle in the next chapters._

_More tension between ERERI... he will not be able to ignore Rivaille forever, right?_

_YEAAAH~ Someone will appears in Rivaille's life._

_Two people._

_They will try to mess up with Eren._

_Eren will start feeling jealous ... who is she?_

_Of course... Rivaille only has eyes for his Eren and nothing else but he will fight to have him back (oops spoiler heh)_

.

.

.

**Ichigosberrymix** - OMGGG Rivaille is crazy hahahah. Yeah, you're right... it's Armin =D

This story is something like Jean Armin Eren Rivaille .

.

**Jeager's Paradise** - Rivaille messed up with everything... sorry if the chapter is a bit too hard... Armin will save the day! And yeah... Irvin is a villain ohoho~~

It was necessary to put this scene because of future events.

I'll leave a spoiller... a villain will appear, who is SHE?

.

**Guest** - you are amazing. That's all hahahahah. I smiled when I read your comment.

*high five*

OMG I see a fangirl here XD

.

**kittytheangel** - aww you're so sweet... of course. You are amazing to saying those awesome words to me =D

.

**Yuki Kiryuu** - OMG hahahah here is the new one hahahah. Everyone want to kill Armin after read this...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

.

"Shut up!" Rivaille attacked him with a violent kiss, his mouth was stained with red lipstick, he quickly wiped with a white handkerchief.

Eren stared in fear ... how long he was unconscious? Lipstick?

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Rivaille grabbed the back of his hair tightly, causing an uncomfortable pain.

"You think you can seduce me?"

"Why you can't go out of my thoughts?" He whispered more for himself than to Eren.

"Get off me!"

His fingers lingered on Eren's lip. He bit hard to bleed.

"I needed some lube ... this will serve."

Eren spat blood from his mouth.

"Monster! What do you think you're doing? You're like every other damn nobles who I met ... don't touch me!

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bite my tongue."

.

.

.

Rivaille pointed a gun to his head.

"Do it again."

His eyes widened.

"I don't want to die!"

They were coming just inches away from each other, Rivaille's hair tickled in his ear.

"You are being contradictory, isn't it?"

His fingers went through on his neck, leaving a trail of blood from the bite.

Eren tried to move when the hand stopped again in their private parts.

He closed his eyes and bit his tongue, the invasion descended on his thighs, firmly holding his ass. Eren prepared to scream again.

His erection was throbbing, choking his body with every movement.

He didn'tlike men so why all this was happening?

Why he was beginning to feel pleasure and fear?

Rivaille kissed him again, accommodating their legs apart during the Kisses.

Blood trickled from his mouth when the door opened and something fell to the ground noisily. The blond boy who accompanied Hanji since Karanese was there, with wide eyes and trembling hands. Shards of glass mingled on the floor.

Rivaille was pressing his whole body on top of his prisioner. Eren stared at him with hatred, spitting on his face. This was the worst insult anyone could give to a noble, subjecting to death.

.

.

The blonde was kneeling on the floor apologizing, Eren screamed frustrated.

"Kill me or I'll do it by myself... I hate you."

The silence between them stretched out as a tomb.

"Sir... I came here to talk about Sir Jaeger's leg... he can't walk anymore. The doctor needs to discuss about this with you..."

The boy closed his eyes waiting for a punishment that never came.

He passed by him stepping on broken glass.

"Clean this mess up."

Before the door was closed he stared at Eren who looked away first.

This is bad.

.

.

.

**BONUS**

.

.

.

"Forgive my intrusion, sir."

"You don't need to bow to me. I'm not one of them. From what I have noticed, we are about the same age."

He approached the bed and took a key next to desk, touching Eren's arms, marked with chains. He sat on red sheets.

"Still in pain?" He asked as he sat next to his feet, avoid touching the injured leg.

"It hurts when I move..."

"You will have a good recovery... I lied to him let you go, I thought you were in pain..."

Eren was silent.

"I'm sorry, I should not speak so openly of your lover so... I must apologise."

"Lovers? Never!" - He touched his neck. Despite having felt pleasure when Rivaille touched his body.

"Sorry if I offended you" He looked at his own hands "I must clean this mess up before..."

"Wait...what's your name?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I heard you saved me in the cemetery but I don't know how I got there, I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing for something you are not to blame.

"Thank you, Eren."

"Well .. at least he did not apologize..."

.

"How did I get here?"

"Sir Rivaille saved you in Trost. That's all I know."

.

The boy asked permission and wiped all your wounds, using a liquid with strong smell. He also gave him a shirt and comfortable trousers.

Eren looked in a mirror and was shocked to see his face.

His mouth was smeared with lipstick, the hair was cut and a thin layer of black makeup was outlined in each eye.

The blonde helped him to clean his face.

After that Eren look at him with a serious face.

"Can I give you a name?"

He blushed.

"If it please you, yes."

"Look at me" Eren moved his hands over his face "Humm... he played with the straight hair that resemble the color of gold. "Why not Armin?"

He smiled.

"Armin ... he repeated the name several times. "I liked it!"

.

.

.

Rivaille was standing at the door waiting for Hanji, his hands was clenched in anger.

Who is this blond boy?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story until now!**

_I Hope you like this new chapter. _

_Well... I will be disappointed if Eren and Mikasa will become canon one day... No way! I prefer ERERI. AHAHA! _

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH_

.

.

_Warning: smut in chapter 15._

.

.

_English is my second language._

_Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine._

.

_Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. _

_Guests are awesome 3_

.

_AWWWNN thanks fandom 3_

.

**thegirlwhosaidhi** - _Thanks for reading. In the future I'll review the whole story to correct the grammar with help from a beta. I write this story in the point of view from an omniscient narrator in the third person. I'm very grateful for review and fave. *hug* =D_

.

**Jeager's Paradise** - _Thanks for review *waves~ Rivaille fell for Eren but he does not realize it yet. Although he began to feel jealous of his relationship with Armin. He screwed up trying to intimidate Eren hahaha~~~~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

.

.

.

"You are beautiful ever without makeup" Armin said as he removed the nail polish from Eren's hands.

He seemed relaxed and laid back.

"You are flirting with me, Armin?"

The boy blushed.

Eren gave a long laugh and hugged him warmly.

"I'm kidding... I'm glad that you can remove it... this is something only used in slaves."

.

.

.

He touched the chain of his other leg.

"You can remove this too?"

Armin shook his head.

"Sorry, the key is different."

"What he wants from me? I can't even walk properly!"

"You will walk... this is a matter of time.

Armin clasped his hand.

"Everything will be ok."

Eren screamed frustrated.

"I hate this man! Damned kidnapper!" He removed a delicate ring from his finger and flung against the wall of stones.

The blonde looked startled as the ring flew feet away from them.

"I don't need anything like this! Who does he think I am? His woman?"

.

.

.

Rivaille entered the room and looked at him quietly. Eren broke eye contact first.

"What do you want? Get away from me!" Eren stood in front of his new friend, serving as a shield. "And don't dare to touch him."

"I bought you with blood of a city... you need to talk about Trost?"

He looked at the ring that fell at his feet.

"Why you smashed your engagement ring?"

"I never agreed with this thing!"

"Please, stop... you don't know what he is able to do." Armin said, looking down.

"You have no idea, Eren."

Rivaille replied as he walked over to the bed, grabbing his chin.

The gray eyes were like two sharp knives.

"Where is all your anger now?"

"I don't belong to you. I'm not a slave."

He laughed in his ear, a cruel smile that froze his body.

"Is that what you think?" His tongue quickly pinched his ear, making him blush.

Rivaille quickly stood up and looked at the blond boy who was trembling next to Eren... YOUR Eren... how dare he touch him so freely? He will pay for that.

"Go downstairs and wait for me." His voice came out like poison "Now, out".

Eren held his hand tighter.

"Don't go."

He just smiled and quietly obeyed, coming out from bed draped in mosquito netting.

He dared not look back with fear.

.

.

.

"Get off me, you maniac!"

Eren stared at him for a moment.

Those strong arms held him in a way as if he was embracing a fragile object.

Only now he can see clearly some traces of his face ... he was pale and possessed dark circles under the eyes, as if not slept for days, the hair is black as a raven.

A beautiful monster.

He barely noticed when their breathing became so close.

Rivaille had a musky smell of cinnamon that involved him more and more.

.

.

.

"You know that I can destroy your new toy easily with just an order." The emotionless voice echoed in your ear. "If you prefer I can judge that boy in my way." His lips kissed him softly.

"Armin" Eren's body tensed.

"What can you offer me to save your friend? He can go down these stairs and never come back." He stroked his inner thigh.

"No! Leave him alone!"

"I did not do anything ... yet ... why are you screaming?"

"I lost count of how many debts you need to pay me..." He touched his penis.

Eren bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"What do you want from me? I can't offer anything."

"You know very well what you can do."

.

.

.

Rivaille slowly touched his face, stopping in his mouth and sliding his hands down to his body, with a light and smooth touch.

Both looked at the door when Hanji entered.

The younger was in a desperate situation, trying to hide his face in shame while Rivaille sat in silence.

"Huh? Where is my assistant?"

"Maybe he got lost" Rivaille commented still holding Eren in his arms "He need to take care... that boy might get hurt."

He was breathing fast.

"Please, don't let anything happen to him..." He closed his eyes, angry from humiliation. "Don't let him die."

"You will do anything?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

He withdrew from bed and went to the door.

"You can examine him, Hanji."

"I will be back soon with the boy. He is lost, for sure."

"His name is Armin" Eren screamed in pain.

"I hate you... I HATE YOU." He whispered as Rivaille moved away

.

.

.

In silence, Hanji began to treat his injured leg.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this was good chapter, sorry. **

**It was necessary to write this scene because in the next scenes will appears the villain.**

**I think I will update more next week... or Saturday... I don't know. **

**Thank you for read.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for reading... sorry for delay._

_Reviews & guests are ALWAYS welcome._

.

_Just a spoiler ... Besides Armin another character will try to 'seduce' Eren ... Rivaille is already jealous of Armin imagine when HE appears._

_Ah ... and get ready for the villains (one of them is a woman)._

.

**Anyone interested in Rivaille's past? If I get enough responses I'll post in the next chapter. Of course... only if YOU want.**

**If you liked this chapter I will post the continuation quickly and after this the Rivaille's past. Again, only if you want =)**

**.**

_From now the story will focus on the relationship between Rivaille and Eren, along with many events, of course._

.

_Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine._

_Sorry for my English... I will try to do my best._

_Note: Eren will never fall in love with Armin... but armin loved Eren at first sight._

_Now, how Jean will win this little adorable shota boy?_

_._

**koichii** - _Thank you for your nice comment! In future I will try to update this fic without any gramatical error. I Hope you read this fick until the end =)_

_._

**Sesi Braginskaya** - _Hello Siku! Thank you very much for the comment. I updated the fic to Eren and LEVI instead of Unknown 2._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

.

.

.

He was sitting on the lowest step that led the tower, hands over his face, breathing softly.

Eren's room was separated by a large wooden door, carved with the same symbol of the ring which he threw to the ground.

Armin paid attention to that place. Always accompanied by Hanji he could barely look at something else, his only interest was that tall young man, lean and absurdly beautiful...an angel in tyrant's hands.

He felt his face burnt with shame.

Rivaille rarely skirt alongside from Eren... but Armin was always there too, like a shadow.

He saw the shared kisses and whispers, the pain, the pleasure, all the reactions when he woke up.

Silent tears dripped from his eyes with every abuse, every touch, every sensation, every stolen kisses in a silent place.

Rivaille enjoyed every moment...until the door opened.

.

His face flushed even more.

He had the opportunity to speak with Eren, to hear his voice, to know your name... How anyone could give to him so much attention, being useless, weak and without memories?

Eren gave to him a name, in exchange Armin devoted his life.

.

Rivaille came down slowly.

Armin was frozen with fear... he dare not disobey a direct order from him.

He didn't want to die.

The torches reflected his shadow, gigantic and menacing, like a prey prowling his territory.

They were fed with fire, fire within human skulls that reflected death through his lifeless eyes.

His steps were followed in silence.

They left the tower and crossed a narrow bridge.

The light candle skulls that reflected horrific shadows were left behind.

.

They walked down a narrow hallway that branched off to an entry where two guards with axes waited silently.

The ambient light was scarce but Armin could see the glint of metal chains attached to the ceiling, they were walking through a dungeon.

The men paid continence for Rivaille.

Many inmates began to squirm against the bars, screaming and begging to be released.

Others lost their sanity and were behaving like animals. A man touched at Rivaille's leg.

He immediately stopped walking and stood in front of the cell.

All fell silent.

The gun was pointed at the prisoner's head and only one shot was fired.

Armin vomited when the bullet lodged in the prisoner's head, splattering blood and bits of brain all over the place.

"Clean this mess." He turned to the guards who opened the door for another narrow passage.

Armin accompanied him quietly, with cold sweat running down by your neck.

The men locked the door and the prisoners began yelling.

Their eyes met with the Rivaille for a few seconds, he continued walking.

.

Rivaille pulled a metal key from his coat and opened a rusty gate.

They entered in a circular area, the room was large and decorated with a window of an angel with black wings, holding a spear with fire, the same image was stitched in a antique tapestry next to them.

In the center of the room was a table with strange symbols drawn in dried blood.

The table was supported by a mythological monster carved in white marble, supporting with his arms lifted, as if he were carrying the world on his back.

A broken chalice was found in the table, blood splatters were seen inside, as if someone was used earlier to draw something with blood.

Rivaille held his hand tightly and moved the chalice next to Armin's arm.

"W...what are you doing, sir?"

"Proving my theory."

Armin cried when the glass tore his skin, blood trickled down to the table, he felt sick.

"Please... stop, please..."

His eyes filled with tears, his face was marked with tears that were not cleaned, when he saw the man die, with brain coming apart the cell.

Rivaille remove the glass and carefully posed on the table, watching the wound that soon began to heal.

"This" He pointed to the blood stains without wound marks. "How you did it?"

His eyes widened.

"I don't know." He was frustrated, his body trembled. " I'm sorry... I don't know, sir."

Rivaille hit his head on the table.

"You don't know?" his hands tightened on his neck. "MY Eren had a compound fracture in his leg, when you touched him, it was like the bone back into the muscles...you think I did not notice? You did it before he wakes up, hiding in the shadows like an animal."

He sobbed startled, his blond hair stained with blood.

.

"I just touched him... please... I don't know how I made this."

His hands dropped from his neck and threw him back from the table.

Armin fell to the ground moaning in pain.

He remembered a sweet voice, gentle hands stroking his hair.

"You're a monster... My favorite monster..." The long nails scraped his skin "My monster..."

.

Rivaille gave him a slap.

"Hanji already showed you what she does with the prisoners?"

Armin shook his head.

"She never let me see anything, sir."

"She has a reason for do it."

.

He pulled away from a dusty tapestry wall and entered a room with a statue of an angel holding a scythe, his face was blindfolded, the mouth, sewn.

The Symbol of the plague. Blind eye to those who do not share the science with them, stitched mouth not to share any information to those who were not related to clan.

A sound of wailing was heard in the background, echoing throughout the room. A window left traces of light, entering gradually illuminating the dusty walls.

.

"This" Rivaille pointed to the dying on the table "Is a guinea pig. You know why he's here?".

Armin shook his head, covering his mouth with both hands to keep from screaming.

"Experiments. Perfect human development. If you can understand my suspicions...probably one day your body was in the same situation."

He touched his arm lightly, there was only a weak signal scar but he felt no pain, it was as if it never happened.

"This man killed his family, he was captured and brought here... he is one of her best research materials... he feels no pain, she even gave him a name... Bean. This is interesting, don't you think?"

Rivaille pointed to a container with a strange liquid where two eyes floated on a low shelf.

"His eyes."

"I... I'm not..."

"She's also made part of this research group, unfortunately none of her experiments survived until today... until I watch you."

"Please..."

"Usually they take shock waves in the brain to see if they can survive or not... those who go through this first phase are able to become good guinea pigs.

Armin said nothing, his head throbbed with pain at seeing the man suffering.

"You are the first guinea pig who survived, after all I am against this kind of research." He thought to himself that last sentence, finally moving away from the room. .

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Please relieve the suffering from this man."

"Why? He could have killed you too."

"I must have gone through this same situation... this man will die anyway.

He pulled one of the guns above his hand.

"Just pull the trigger, like I did before."

Armin hesitated.

"You don't want to save him?"

"Yes... but..."

"Take care of your own decisions and don't regret them."

He held the gun with both hands.

"Shoot the head, they will die faster."

His body trembled.

"Good." He pulled away and sat on a table with a few sheets, crossing both legs, waiting for his performance.

A name in the middle of the experiments list caught his attention.

"She is also involved in this?" He whispered curiously, his eyes focused on the name more than twice just to make sure that he was not reading anything wrong.

"How can they kill those monsters? Any contact with them would be harmful? At what point Hanji reached about it anyway?"

He came back to reality when he heard a sound of firing followed by a shriek.

Not from the prisoner, but from Armin, after killing his first man.

.

Armin had tears in his eyes but didn't flinch or say anything as he approached the man, as an executioner approaches the gallows.

He knew that the man was staring at him, his stomach twisted and he wanted to throw up again.

The dying man groaned and tried to touch his arm, part of his body was dissected. He clearly saw the heart above his chest, pulsing slowly.

BANG.

BANG.

The sound of two shots rang out in the room, Armin closed his eyes.

Armin came back holding the gun with the smell of gunpowder with hair covering his eyes, hiding an expression of despair.

"He was not one of those creatures... so why?" "What do you know about them?" Rivaille ignored his comment, discarding the paper notes.

"They die with fire."

"They eat people and animals, alive or dead" Rivaille left the lab, followed by him.

"A spy who is not well trained will don't have the courage to shoot. Somebody trained you since childhood to be a murderer."

"I didn't want to kill him and I'm not a spy... but this creature was no longer human."

Their eyes met, he was afraid to face his silver eyes.

"Sir."

.

"I still have one more thing to show for you... ever you seen how we deal with spies here?"

"No, sir."

"It will be great to see... if you change your mind and think of betraying me."

.

They left the room and walked through the tower.

Some horses were in the stables, others were tied with rope to a tree.

"Pay attention" Rivaille approached to a opened gate, it looked like a village of peasants, but was not it, there was a place of torture.

Masked men walked rushed by them, some horses reared up with all that confusion.

"Here is where stay all servants" He pointed to a place where had a yard with four pigs.

Next to them five soldiers was carrying a person, hooded and chained, to the center of a platform.

"And there" He pointed to the wood "They will execute a prisioner."

"What did he do, sir?"

"He is a spy. He dispelled rumors that I host a young filthy and useless boy from Shiganshina for my carnal pleasure... and this trash tried to rape him in his hometown... I researched his crimes.

"But sir..."

"Eren is not useless nor unclean, I will not let anyone put their hands on him. So, this man will measure his words." His word was absolute and unchallenged.

All people stopped what they were doing and knelt before Rivaille, bending the body to the floor.

Men with spears and axes paid condolences.

.

"My lord" The executioner approached him after kneeling. "It's an honor... we are beginning to..."

Spare me from all explanations. I want to show this young boy how we handle things here.

Everything seemed perfectly normal.

"Take the gag, I want to hear his voice until his last breathe."

Armin felt a chill go through his body.

The man was facing Rivaille, his hands and feet were bound with chains on belts.

"Damned" He screamed "That sorcerer used his eyes to poison you! You will die... I curse you."

Rivaille looked with disdain as he raised his hands giving the order for men scourge both horses and begin to pull his body.

"Filthy creature, useless, worthless! Are you bringing the fury of the plague for all of us... but I told Irvin of their actions and soon he will kill that prostitute!"

A bullet was fired into his mouth, causing many teeth to fall, blood trickled down his face, the man choked with a bullet lodged in the back of his head. He was already swooning.

"I have not finished with you."

The horses were whipped, each was moving away to a different direction. The noise of the animals followed by the dismembered bones was unbearable.

The dying man could no longer move.

"Get the fastest horse and arrest him."

.

All obeyed in silence.

Armin saw the horse galloping away with a body strapped in his back, leaving a trail of blood and brain away.

Armin vomited again and cried, his body trembled when he received a tap on the shoulder.

He composed himself.

"For the last time... how are you?"

"I not even know my name. Sir"

.

"If I find something wrong with you..."

He knelt.

"I just want to be with him, sir, I want to serve Eren with my life."

He stopped.

"Go take a shower, you're filthy. I have a mission to give for you."

"Yes, sir" He bowed while Rivaille returned to the castle.

"Are you going out tonight."

He must quickly eliminate this minor inconvenience.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you for all who followed and read this fic until now._**

_Two chapters in one day... wow! __**Dedicated to you!**_

**_Reviews and guests are ALWAYS welcome!_**

* * *

_Hi =)_

**Well... I will let you decide if it's worth posting a special chapter about Rivaille's past here.**

**Waring... SMUT.**

**.**

_Shingeki no kyojin is not mine._

_English is my second language._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

.

.

Rivaille slowly climbed the stairs to reach at Eren's room.

It had been a long time since he left, Hanji probably would be off somewhere.

What surprised him most was that she was still here, smiling to HIS Eren.

Eren looked at him with pity, he was using the ring again.

Both were surprised, as if they were just committed a crime.

He ignored Hanji that was looking at him in a weird way and went straight to Eren, sitting beside him in bed.

Rivaille lightly touched his face, cold hands in contact with his skin.

"What are you..."

Eren was surprised when Rivaille gave him a passionate kiss, grabbing his chin and forcing to open his mouth to breathe.

The kiss was so unexpected that they were both with eyes open, saliva mixing with blood.

Eren bit the corner of his mouth to stifle a groan when Rivaille's hand went down to his waist.

Eren fell back on the soft mattress, while his ?captor held his arm above the pillow, his other hand lightly scratched on his chest.

He was interrupted by a cough, Hanji was still there.

Eren managed to push him away, his eyes burning with hate.

"Wow" She hissed "Sorry to interrupt, but... Rivaille, I have something to talk to you urgently. It's about HER."

"Eren" She turned to him as if nothing had happened "Try to rest, Rivaille will be back already."

Rivaille got up and followed her in silence. His body was tense but Eren didn't notice this detail.

"I'd rather to see you dead!" He whispered as the door closed, Eren hold both hands between his legs in a failed attempt to avoid an erection.

His face burned and he did not know if it was from embarrassment or pleasure.

If Armin were here he would not be feeling so bad.

"Armin!" His body froze "What happened to him?"

His hands lightly touched a pillow, pulling a small black ribbon.

Their reaction was one of relief and amazement at the same time.

Relief because it was the highest honor that proof of a noble could give to anyone.

He made a promise.

It showed that Armin was alive but he would have to fulfill his word too.

Eren sighed and lay back down in bed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

The door creaked, a young blond entered.

Nobody had to say anything, it was as if they already knew what would happen with each other.

"You will be fine" Eren said.

"I know, you too" He replied.

Eren raised ring at his eye and touched his lips with a thoughtful look.

Why this strange sensation was squeezing his heart?

Rivaille was a cruel man who threatened his life, why he was caring about him so much? This is just because he heard a story about his past?

"Eren" Armin thought "You will accept me even if I killed a man?"

.

They were sitting, looking at one another in silence.

Hanji was the first to speak.

"I know you love him!"

"Love?"

"Eren" She struggled to roll her eyes "Every time you face him, your eyes shine in a different way" She raised her hands up, as if calling attention to an imaginary audience "This can be only passion!"

Rivaille remained in silent, he sipped tea in a porcelain cup and fought back her partner.

"Cut the crap!"

"It's true... but this is a shame, it seems he does not like you... unrequited love is not a healthy thing."

He stopped drinking his tea in half.

"What you're implying?"

"I gave him something to drink..." Her smile was evil. "I'll let you decide if this night will be pleasurable or no."

"What are you talking with him?" He ignored the will to climb back in that room and grab Eren's body until hear him screaming with pleasure.

"About me, some things of the past..."

Rivaille raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You explained to him how you dissect corpses? Disgusting.

"Yes and no... maybe one day he'll tell you. By the way what happened to my blond assistant?"

"I intimidate him."

She opened her mouth for a moment and began drumming her fingers on the table.

"Where did you take him?"

"In dungeons and in your laboratory." He replied quietly.

"What did you do there?"

"Your pet died"

Her eyes was filled with tears.

"He was my best research... you are so cruel! He was not a pet... he had feelings! I give him a name!"

"YOU are cruel! I will not allow you to do that kind of thing anymore, he was alive and moaning in a table!"

"Why did you take him there?"

"To intimidate him and prove a theory."

"What kind of theory?" Her voice was on the verge of despair "You go to my lab, kill my experiments and takes an innocent boy there!"

"That was the only passage to the stables." . "That does not justify what you did... now I have to start from scratch again" Hanji sighed as she wiped the tears that streamed down to her face. "You don't noticed anything different about him?"

"Except for the part that he is extremely shy?"

"That's not what I mean... a person as you may have understood everything."

"Their wounds heal too fast."

"The wound in Eren's leg too."

"I don't mean to scare you." She sighed. "Eren ran the risk of losing his leg, the wound was very bad."

"And then, a time when I was not in the room he just appeared and healed him? You know that?"

"I knew" She looked at him "For the sake of science that boy is a survivor!"

"The point I'm getting at is..." He put the cup on the table "He is a guinea pig."

"He is a SUCCESSFUL experiment" She whispered, smiling.

"What do you know about it? He really is a spy?"

"Eren gave him a name... Armin" She touched her glasses "He doesn't remember anything, this was probably a result of many experiments. I took a sample of his blood for analysis. Since he woke up this boy has done strange things..."

"Why Petra's name is involved in your research?"

"I have my suspicions... talking about her, she sent to you a message."

"What type of message?"

"Tomorrow she will come here."

"I don't want anything with her." "Even more that she likes you. She ever proposed marriage when you were younger."

"And I never accepted it."

"I think you already love someone and he's upstairs in the tower waiting for you."

"I can deal with Petra later." He pulled out a pack of cigarette and took a long puff "You discovered something about Trost?"

"Trost" She sighed. "You are not as well regarded among the names after that incident."

"I am not interested in their opinion."

"Rivaille" She said seriously "The dead can also leave their tombs?"

"Yes. I confirmed it when Eren's mother came out of the tomb and tried to attack him, she was in a deplorable state of decay."

"The court doesn't believe in this..." She got her glasses that were falling under the nose "They think that the situation in Shiganshina and Trost are out of control but not because of the dead.

"I would not have believed it if I had not seen with my own eyes."

.

"I see..." Hanji rose from the chair "I will check the preparations for Armin's trip. He must have been alone awhile".

"Ahh... Eren is not in a good mental condition...he was a bit depressive. I don't think that leaving him locked in that tower will do some good to his life. Think about changing his routine sometimes...

.

Rivaille sat for a few minutes alone, staring thoughtfully at the cup with the tea's cold.

It usually did not take seriously any advice coming from Hanji, but maybe Eren would be happy if he would leave a bit that tower? He wanted that smile dedicated to Armin just for him and no one else.

Without the blond around for a few days that would be the best opportunity to have him in his arms, even forcibly.

.

He went into the room without knocking.

Rivaille had a vision of a panting and red-faced young man holding his penis, making a rhythmic motion while unwittingly pushing the hips forward.

Eren moaned something he could not understand, your body made a slowly and sensual movement and it was then that he came.

Rivaille forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

Eren opened his eyes and stared at him.

His face was red from embarrassment.

"Shhh... you will not want others to know what you did, is not it?"

"No." he shooked his head, tears forming in the corner of both eyes. Rivaille don't knew if it was for humiliation or pleasure, his body still trembled involuntarily. "So, don't scream."

He touched his hair gently and kissed his ear, leaving a trail of small kisses to the neck.

Eren started to calm down with the touch but didn't dare to look at him in the eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me."

.

Rivaille removed the handkerchief from his neck and carefully wiped the semen from Eren's penis, pearlescent liquid still came out with the touch.

He kissed his mouth softly and continued cleaning.

"I'm sorry" He whispered when Rivaille turned away from him.

.

Eren was silent, embarrassed, looking at the floor.

How long will you stand there? - Rivaille asked.

"What?"

"You don't want to leave?"

"We will leave?" He showed his best smile. Rivaille was surprised how easy it was to make him smile like that, his mood changed in a matter of seconds "Really?"

"Do you think that this is a lie?"

"Ah..." He was reflective "Hanji told me that my leg has improved somehow... I did not get to see how the injury was but I no longer feel pain, I don't if I can still walk... I tried it and lost my balance."

"So I will carry you. You're still weak."

"The silence that settled between them was embarrassing.

The rose petals fell from the bed to the floor as he moved to cover his weak body with a black fur overcoat.

Eren Jaeger, a young man from the suburbs, was dressed as a noble from head to toe.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm not okay today... so, pretty please review and you will make me happy._

_Next chapter will be a zombie mass destruction with corpses *-*_

_Sorry for write sh*t in the last few chapters but this was necessary to story development._

.

.

**Anyone interested in Rivaille's past? I will write about this eventually...**

_This fic will have more than 20 chapters! Do you like to read a long-romance fic right?_

.

.

**Hello everybody!**

**With the last two chapters I lost some followers and I'm afraid to lost ever more... but compared to this I received many awesome messages from people saying that I had a lot of potential.**

**I have this whole story in my head from the beginning.**

**The essence of this story is terror, drama and love.**

**So I received many readers saying that THIS is their FAVE fic. I will never give up! Sorry for my lack of confidence *cries**

.

.

.

_I'll explain further on the importance of Armin in the plot itself._

**There will be no other pairs unless Eren/Rivaille and Armin/Jean (of course, only if you want more pairings I can write about them all)**

_The story hasn't lost focus, I'm working on a scene that will be quite daunting to post hahaha oooh yeah... be prepared for GOOOORE~~~~ *-*_

.

_I just hope that you continue following this history, I update this fic to hear you. _

_I would like to give explanation to all who read this, I'll post less frequently and REWITE the whole fic (WITHOUT change anything, just add some information to improve my english skills) but soon I will be on vacation then I can dedicate more time to this hobby._

_Rivaille will be more badass with his lover after being jealous~_

.

.

_Sorry for my bad English._

_Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine._

.

.

**Thank you for all who read/fave/follow this fic**

.

.

**Hello guest, thank you *HUG***

.

**OMG~~~~ I'M CRYING... I received comments and new followers. Thank you LifeIsButATurtle, Ylinea, yasminemohamed91 and all who favorited and followed this fic. It's because of all of you that I will keep updating this history**!

_I'm thinking to delete the last chapters but after those kind comments I will still updating~_

**OMG OMG OMG~~~~ THANK YOUUU *run in circles***

.

.

.

**Soford** - _ OMG SOFORD I'M SO HAPPY with your review! Please, wait... I will rewrite the whole story for all fans read without any gramatical error... hope you like this chapter as well._

_Thank you for follow and read this fic until now! OMG this is your favorite fic? I'm so honored!_

.

.

**Ylinea** - _OMG HI! *waves* I'm glad that you like my Levy... he's kinda cruel and badass... when I first wrote this fic I was afraid that he will be OOC... but I'm glad that you like and read until now! Thanks for follow and favorite. You are AWESOME._

_More Levy action in this chapter. Hope you like._

.

.

_Well... I wrote this chapter listening Agathodaimon Oceans of Black_

.

_Now I will shut up!_

.

.

**OOOMG Rivaille's bday is on Christmas? I MUST WRITE A SPECIAL CHAPTER ABOUT THIS HERE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Next... zombies and GOOOOORE mwahahahhaha I'm so cruel *sob

* * *

He slowly walked down stairs with Eren in his arms, the injured leg was still bandaged and swollen but miraculously better than the first time he saw him in that pitiful state.

No one would dare to touch him. Eren was yours and no one else.

His obsession became so big that Rivaille wanted to lock him up in that tower and succumbing to carnal desire to possess your body anytime he desire.

Whenever Eren talk with someone, the noble felt a bad feeling.

His look, smile, worries, pain ... all should be directed to him.

He has touched your skin, felt his smell, dried his tears...if Eren ask to destroy the world he would to it without hesitation so, why Eren reject him all time?

Trost succumbed to his anger by imprisoning and torturing his most precious possession, he did not hesitate to exterminate those who were on their way. . . Eren's eyes were closed with his head buried on Rivaille chest.

His face was red with embarrassment but he still followed his instructions.

Rivaille was never a man to worry about the people around him, but the simple fact that Eren would see the skulls on the stairs (serving as macabre lanterns to light your step) surely that will leave the boy confused and scared.

.

He thought of all the furniture in that damned castle... the first thing he should do was get rid of all those human skulls and skeletons and not let Eren never know that there is a torture chamber in the dungeon... he hoped Armin understood your message.

A cursed shadow formed as they descended the stairs quickly.

The skull of the enemy was left behind, as if they were witnesses of two lovers on the run... but there was only dead people serving as decoration for fire torches.

Hanji with that annoying voice hammered in your mind...this is not passion! He just wanted to be with this dirty and tattered boy for whim.

Eren Jaeguer was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

And he would never get rid of him, he would start a war to defend it if necessary.

.

Rivaille through the gate that gave access to another room with the young man still in his arms, through a different outlet passage to the Hanji's laboratory.

Thorns grew up on the floor and occupied a part of the wall.

Tall windows decorated the hallway with stained glass.

.

That area has served as a meeting place to strategize, the stained glass were there since the castle's foundation, even before Rivaille enter through those large and heavy doors.

He recalled that he was terrified when he saw a image of two lovers painted on a mirror with many color variations.

The sunlight caused them to be reflected as shadows on the ground, as well as other frightening images.

Both were exposed in a sequence to show the cycle of life and death.

Sometimes he would sit for hours trying to decipher the meaning of those paintings but then disappeared when the sun went down. After all none of his drawings were good enough to represent each situation.

In other windows appeared plague doctors healing the sick and burying the dead.

A baby was held into a skeleton arms with flowers into the hole of both eyes, surrounded by candles that seemed to shine with every touch of light.

.

The young no longer had his face hidden in his clothes, with the proximity he could smell his own scent, his eyes were still loaded with a little makeup, leaving him with an exotic sensual and look.

He wondered how it would be the sight of him naked in his arms at that very moment.

"Beautiful."

Rivaille heard a whisper as he walked slowly down the hall of stained glass without giving explanation.

"It's like they're revealing the stages of life, while it is scary." Eren pointed to the painting of a fire with several faces floating both hands twitching while trying to reach them. "I've been there." He pointed out elsewhere, with painting from Trost.

In another stained glass was painted scenes showing bodies floating in the water, little angels with fleshless faces smiling in the middle of bones and destruction. "You are here now, do not take them seriously, they are just paintings."

Rivaille felt relieved to be cloudy that day and none of this has been reflected on the ground.

"And this here." Eren pointed to the last window "It's me again."

He looked again at the picture. The symbol of two snakes coiled was carved into the head of a skull that sat sitting holding a scythe, guarding the bed of a young man who died with his guts exposed in an open coffin. Small dead flowers adorned his head. Rivaille felt his body freeze.

"Never" He whispered in your ear "Never, understand?"

Eren was silent.

Rivaille destroyed the stained glass two days later.

.

The rain pounded against the glazed windows, they went into another large room, a fire was already lit, candles were neatly arranged in several candlesticks shaped like crows.

Beside the fire two gargoyles also exudes fire from their wide mouths showing filled teeth.

A giant frame adorned the stone wall.

The image symbolizes three small children, one of them had the face formed only by a skull, others wore clothes covering their faces but not their bodies.

Both were painted above the clouds, as if floating, at the two ends of the frame.

Below them was a plague doctor holding a staff while many faceless people were dead at his feet.

Between them was a skull with half of his head opened, within the bones was painted many roses, the only composition on the screen that don't remember war and destruction.

Rivaille frowned... this decoration was also not suitable to adorn a table of food.

.

The tablecloth was red. Candlesticks made of ivory, from distant lands adorned around.

A large chandelier was hung with wax scented candles, lighting the place, leaving the warm and pleasant atmosphere.

He landed Eren carefully on a chair, lifted his wounded leg and placed a pillow over.

Another pillow was placed on their backs to accommodate your body.

Eren Eren stopped to notice the food, whole animals were stuffed with berries that he never saw in his life.

A black swan served as decoration in the center of table, with flowers around it.

.

Eren glanced nervously at his hand and then to the various servants who were standing near the doors, both whispered something he could not hear.

Rivaille dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

He was still silent.

"What? Do you prefer to eat in the room? That place scares you?"

"Is not that." He looked bleakley to the silverware "I never ate with them."

"Oh..." Rivaille gave a short interjection but remained silent for a few seconds.

He picked up a plate and served him with various spices.

The servants who attended the scene panicked, a nobleman should never take your own food, but remained apart, giving privacy as it has been requested.

Eren looked at his plate in a embarrassed way.

Rivaille touched his hand and felt a shock wave go through your body.

Why everything with Eren was so interesting? The simple act of seeing him eating something made Rivaille felt a feeling in his heart that was not soothing.

he cut the meat slowly, letting the blood drip in the crystal plate.

"You don't want to eat?"

Eren preferred to continue the conversation with another question.

"Why the plague doctors are seen as savior's here? In my place they are cursed."

"From what I know they have a code of honor, after teaching his apprentice they pluck their own vocal chords and spend the rest of their lives without saying a word."

"That is cruel."

"They are cruel." Rivaille separated a large fruit and poured in a porcelain with honey.

He gripped the fork to Eren's mouth, gradually teaching him to eat.

.

.

.

* * *

**So... I decided to divide this chapter in two parts. If you want to read the part two (when the villain will appears) just ask about, If I receive comments I will post tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17 - PART 2

**Like I promised... here is the second part!**

**Sorry for my English**

**Shingeki no kyojin is not mine.**

* * *

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG~~~~~ I LOVE MY LOVELY REVIEWERS~~**

Special thanks to all my followers and for:

**Diclonious57**

_The symptoms are different and exaggerated here *-*_

_The doctors did some tests on humans... instead of creating a cure they helped to create monsters~ yeeeeeeeeeeah~_

_(I really love write about zombies)._

_Rivaille is a very troublesome character to write... even more because he is the best anti-hero of this fic._

_Waaa thank you again! *hug*_

.

**Me lol**

_OMGGGG I have a fan!_

_I'll write an extra chapter for you and your sister._

_Can you give me an idea of what you like to read with your favorite couple (can be Eren x Rivaille / Eren x Armin / Armin x Jean / Special chapter about Hanji) and I will write =)_

_You can decide if you would like to read a fluffy chapter or yaoi ^^_

.

**Ylinea**

_YOU ARE AWESOME! I will write a chapter about Rivaille and his bday._

_You will decide if you like to read yaoi or angst chapter full of flashbacks._

.

.

**Thanks to all who read. You guys rock!**

**A special thanks to all my followers. Thank you Satomi-chi e NekoOrtell**

**.**

**Note:**

_I researched a little about medieval torture and urgh... WARNING: gore/violence_

_I researched about masks torture and added more gore._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 (PART 2)**

**.**

Eren was bent over the table, watchful eyes full of curiosity, measuring each food, examining and trying to repeat the movement alone with cutlery.

After a while Rivaille took the dish away and handed him a new one with new spices, exotic cuisine that only nobles had the right to eat.

How a small detail like that could draw so much his attention?

They shared a few minutes of silence, hearing only the sound of the fireplace.

Eren noted Rivaille, he was sitting in a position with the spine straight.

His face was pale with deep dark circles around the eyes, matching with the angular face, like a fallen angel.

He found himself being watched.

Eren's face immediately focused on the food.

"What?" His answer came out harsher than the unexpected.

He looked down again before answering.

Rivaille was unpredictable and Eren knew very well.

"You never smiles." He said the first thing that came to his head.

Rivaille raised an eyebrow in outrage... not that he hoped a love confession or something else... not after Eren was almost raped.

He thought again... why he was thinking about someone else's opinion? Throughout his whole life he never cared about anyone...

.

.

An idea arised in his mind... why Eren asked a question like that?

After his capture, Rivaille demanded that the servants dressed him with his best clothes.

He considered himself an elegant man and endeavored to Eren look it more than someone who just freed from that filth.

"You kidnapped him..." One word rang in his mind but he chose to ignore.

For the first time in his life he became anxious and felt a discomfort in his chest.

.

.

With one hand he lightly touched Eren's mouth, tracing the line of his jaw, grabbing the back of his neck and biting harshly, causing bruise to be stepped once more.

"I'm happy, Can't you see?" With the other hand he forced Eren to feel the beating of your heart.

Eren blushed, he leaned closer, feeling silky hair of his captor brushing his face.

"Are you afraid of me?" Their mouths almost touched, his expression was empty but his heart was beating so much that it seemed he was going out through his mouth.

Eren remained silent. "You still want to run away, is not it? With that boy... your hometown is destroyed and you don't have to where you go. Listen carefully..."

"If you run with Armin or whatever is his fucking name I will follow you and find you even in hell. got it?"

.

.

Before he could answer a double wooden door opened forcefully.

Sounds of chains and moans were followed by hurried footsteps of a young woman.

Her image was formed with light, a black veil covering her delicate face.

She walked slowly and pulled her veil.

Eren saw a sneer, stained with black lipstick.

She dragged a man with a chain, he moaned in pain every time he made a move.

He had his face covered by a grotesque mask.

.

.

The masked slave bowed and put his face on the ground. Blood trickled from mask to floor like bloody tears.

'Lick the dust from my shoes." She ordered and the slave began to kiss her feet.

After a while staring Rivaille and Eren, she kicked the slave and gave one of his most terrifying smiles.

"You forgot to greet me, my love."

Eren was in silent watching his reaction. He did not even blink.

The slave raised his head, showing the reflection of only one eye behind the bloody mask.

She kicked him to continue kissing her feet.

The man fell on his knees and apologized with a squeal of pain.

"Enough, Petra."

The woman draw her attention to Rivaille and smiled again.

She was younger, the smile never straying from her face, despite her eyes being the cruelest Eren ever seen in your life.

"Not more than Rivaille" Eren thought.

.

.

"What kind of reception is this? She kept talking to him as if Eren does not exist. I wanted to surprise you, you are not happy?

Eren felt his face grew hot with shame.

"Rivaille had a bride? What does that mean..."

The doors closed slowly, but the atmosphere of calm and tranquility was no longer present.

It was like a tornado, her melodious voice, her scent cloying...

Eren felt jealous.

She was prettier... more elegant and presentable than him.

She approached, walking and moving the hips in a seductive way. Rivaille seemed or pretended not to care.

Her gaze landed on Eren.

"And who is him?"

Rivaille hugged Eren tightly.

"My lover."

"Your what?" She mocked, laughing loudly "You are not very good to make jokes. I AM your lover."

"You were never my lover, and never will be."

Eren was still embraced him, which made her angry.

"Irvin said lately to me that you're willing to adopt sewer rats like this younger boy..." she pointed to him. "Look at the mess on the table, he did not even have the grace to eat."

"Stop, Petra or I will not forgive you."

She ignored the slave who was on her knees.

"I don't need someone like you to answer me, my lady." Eren said, Petra looked shaken briefly but then began to laugh. "How dare you... Rivaille is trying to discipline you or what?"

She stopped walking.

"My love, you know... you can buy one of these anywhere... show him your face." She pushed the slave on a leash. "Those soldiers who are not good enough for my project can become docile slaves."

Eren dropped a chalice that shattered on the floor.

.

.

He screamed in terror as the man ripped the mask and showed his deformed face.

Within the mask had sharp spines that pierce his entire face, his eye were drilled and poured a lot of blood from his wound.

Eren vomits when he saw the slave trying to bite his own body.

"My last experiment was a young man who could heal itself... unfortunately this here is a failure."

Rivaille got up and stood in front of Eren, with a blank expression.

.

.

He spat at her feet.

Eren reacted with fear. A noble spitting at the feet of another meant death and dishonour.

"I did it for you." Petra cried with her shrill voice, on the verge of an attack. "Why do you reject me?"

Her eyes was filled with tears, blurring the makeup.

"I love you but you rejected me in the worst way."

.

.

"Who did let her in?" He ignored the woman who was crying on the floor and called his guards.

A tall man holding a spear approached, kneeling at your feet.

"Forgive me, my lord, lady Petra said you awaited her."

She touched the hem of his pants, ignoring the dying man with a disfigured face.

"Why you spat at my feet? I was the first to notice how great you would be one day...and be the first to fulfill all your desires...this boy... he used some kind of spell in you..."

With a wave of his right hand Rivaille dismissed Petra. One of his servants escorted her to the exit.

"Irvin will know about this, Rivaille!" She screamed with a red face, hiding the blush.

"I don't want to see your face again. Watch your steps. You will pay for your words."

She was escorted with force, looking back at Eren.

"The same expression that my mother had when she saw their clients. Contempt, hatred, humiliation, disappointment, pain..." Eren thought and looked away.

Rivaille not looked back.

He shot to the head of the monster that was dying on the ground as she left.

The door closed. . . The guard was kneeling at his feet, waiting for an order.

"You failed...I will never trust you again. You know the penalty of a guard who does not fulfill its mission?"

"Death, sir."

"You served me well." Rivaille pointed the same gun that had killed Petra's slave and shot once against the head of the guard who fell to the ground, mixing with the blood that has spread from the tortured man.

He heard a scream that didn't come from either of them.

Eren was there and saw everything.

He forgot about it. . . Shit.

Eren panicked and grabbed the piece of glass against his throat.

"What are you doing?"

Eren shouted, pointing the glass even more for your neck, Blood trickled down his throat.

"Please, go away." He broke into tears, looking to a dead men in a state of panic. "You will kill me too, or worse, torture me like what you did with those men... I hate you!"

I hate you...

That word echoed in his mind... He killed the guard because it did not fulfill the duty to take care of HIS lover... and that slave would die in a few hours... this was better to end their suffering than leaving him to Hanji.

Eren did not look away, tears mingled in the corner of the eye, blood began to drip from his hands to clothing.

"I will not die this way". He kept saying it in despair, pointing to the dead masked man.

Rivaille closed his eyes for a few seconds. He did not want to resort to that, his relationship with Eren will not improve...

At that moment Rivaille could take his body and enjoy the carnal pleasures he craved, even on top of a table with two dead as a witness, but he preferred to wait.

"If anything happens to you, your friend will also suffer. If you hurt your hands or cut you throat I'll arrange for him to also suffer the same. DOUBLE."

.

.

Eren dropped the shard of glass that broke into three pieces on the ground at the time.

"And one more thing."

"What is this?" Eren said with fury in this emerald eyes.

"Just mention the name of that blond and he obeyed instantly. He would pay for this boldness." Rivaille breathed.

"You will obey all my orders. If I say that you have to clean the blood of the men on the ground you will clean and Armin will be safe."

"So that's what you want from me?" He used informal language and several servants looked around scared... how dare someone treat a noble, a further Rivaille, so rude? Rivaille approached him and kissed his mouth hard.

"Do not try to resist" He whispered in his ear. "We have a pact from now."

He cut off his own finger and traced blood on Eren's lip who was paralyzed with horror.

He gently touched Eren's arm and injected a white liquid into your bloodstream, causing him to pass out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**SORRY PETRA FANS**

_I think she will be a good villain and Eren's competitor for a unrequited love._

_She will try to disturb everything but a lot of ERERI will occur after this incident. So... yeah_

_Eren will fight for his man yay~~~~_

_Next will be a smutty and I will write about JEARMIN too._


	18. Chapter 18

_HELLO! *waves~_

_OMG OMG OMG Thank you for my awesome beta_ (**Yuki Kiryuu**) _who helped me to translate this chapter... thank you again!_

_I'm soooooooo happy now~~~~~ you're so sweet and I'm your fan too! Your ERERI fanfics are awesome!_

* * *

Comments and guests are always welcome!

.

**Tennu** -_ OMG Rivaille why do do this whyyyyyy? Hahaha it's just for hm... how can I say... he tried to be sexy?_

_Thank you, I really laughed when I read your comment! _

_Rivaille will don't break your kokoro again, I promise! hah!_

.

**Me lol** - _hope you and your sister like this chapter, Ereri special for u yeeeeeeeeeeah_

.

**Thanks for all who read and follow this fic until now!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

.

The first thing Eren saw when he awoke was a richly detailed ceiling.

Blankets and silk contacted directly with his skin, making it feel lighter, and with a momentary sense of freedom. Several times he felt a hand pulling and untangling his hair.

The feeling of soft fingers running over his whole body carressing softly until he woke up with a sigh. This has happened before and he had no good memories about that.

It was a different place, a bit brighter. He saw many giant red curtains, some were closed but he managed to have a glimpse of dead branches of a tree outside.

A large fireplace burned scented wood. Chandeliers shaped like little winged and faceless angels were holding fire on each corner of the wall to light the room, the fire roared incessantly in its small hands.

Wherever he looked there were pictures with frames so richly detailed as the paintings. The ceiling was decorated with war scenes, his eyes to focus because it was too high to see. Men with helmets were on beasts roaring, spears and shields, followed by people kneeling as if begging for forgiveness.

His eyes followed to a lake, the cold colors already beginning to fade. On the other side he saw the trickle of blood oozing from the face of a prisoner and a plague doctor, as if he was waiting to take all those condemned to an unknown place.

Stunning forests are hiding faces of fierce animals with their mouths open wide, dripping blood from their sharp teeth.

A large red curtain separated the bottom wall, supported by an arch. Large mirrors give the impression that the place was bigger than he could imagine. Eren saw his face being reflected from different angles. Those set of mirrors and thick curtains around him reminded him of his childhood, his kidnapping by a troupe of mountebanks who arrested along with several other children in a rusty cage.

All because he wanted to see in the mirror and touch the big red curtain,as if waiting for some treasure. He did not remember much of that time, but for a long time he woke up having horrible nightmares, his heart racing as he remembered the blond boy who helped him to escape while the kidnappers were distracted by using his weak body, kissing, touching, causing him to bleed under the legs.

Eren fled, afraid that he might be caught. A fear of dying, and fear that they would do the same thing with him. He slapped his hands on his head and screamed.

He remembered the curtain that was with the the same color of the blood that flowed from the boy's body. The whispers of the men who tried to reach him, the hideous scars of their bruised faces, the wail of evil people, the children crying helplessly while squeezing their hands on the bars looking for a salvation that never came.

Eren had yelled so loudly that his voice failed.

.

"You had a bad dream." A familiar voice spoke close to his ear making him shiver involuntarily. A wet tongue slid from his ear to neck, biting lightly at his collarbone, leaving a red mark of sharp teeth.

"Close your eyes and breathe, it's all over now."

'I'm here for you.' Rivaille thought.

"Let me go." Eren tried to scream again but his throat ached. He bit his tongue as nimble hands slid down his body. He felt his chest burn, Rivaille's hands stopped,and realized that he was bleeding.

His nipple was pierced, a pendulum with a chain hung below a gold hoop. Eren felt all the color drain out of his face as he watched this adornment. That was bad.

Eren knew little about the slaves, but that adornment throbbing with pain was enough to make him go into a panic. That was the symbol of a slave, not just a simple farm slave, but a sex slave.

Depending on the type of adornment on the body meant the degree of respect that the master had. The green stone was exclusive for real concubines.

"Does it hurt?" Rivaille asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he licked the trickle of blood running down his chest. He pulled away, Eren looked at him angrily.

"This is not related to pain! I'm marked for the rest of my life!" His voice trembled. "You will sell me to some brothel, won't you? Will you take me from Shiganshina for this?"

"Eren." He touched his face lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. His voice sounded like ghosts in his ear. "Why do you think that I would do that?" He seemed disappointed and it scared him.

"So what does that mean...?" He asked as he touched the jewel slowly, afraid to break it. Rivaille was silent for a few seconds, bewitched by those huge eyes.

"This is a way to show everyone that you are mine." He approached, cupping his face with both hands.  
"No man or woman, not even the king may keep you away from me."

"But I also am not a free man." Eren whispered looking ahead. "I don't have anywhere to go. Nobody is waiting for me."

Rivaille pulled a handkerchief that was tied at Eren's neck, kissing the little scar from when he scratched a piece of glass against his neck. Eren pulled the hair on his captors head unconsciously back and saw that a stone of the same material adorned his ear like an earring. The white handkerchief had a small spot of blood on it, that Rivaille kept with him like a valuable asset.

Eren covered his body with a colorful plaid, resembling the tail of a peacock. With a quick movement, blue flower petals scattered on a carpet of animal skin.

He was not in a bed, but lying on the ground under various pads, next to a chair. A book was propped open, it had richly detailed drawings of couples in some awkward positions on a bed.

"Why is a book like this is open so close to me?"

Rivaille extended infront of him, blocking the view of the book and turning into a shadow above his body. He felt ashamed. Rivaille stared at him for a moment, holding both of his hands tightly.

.

It was a beautiful sight, he was looking at him with an embarrassed face. The body was thin but showed signs of better nutrition.

A thin finger unconsciously dropped to the pendant with gemstone to Eren's belly, landing on the inner thigh, spreading his legs a bit.

Silent tears formed with the makeup, blurring the face. Rivaille licked his lips in anticipation until all the charm was cut when Eren sobbed.

"I will not hurt you." Eren started shaking.

"You killed the guard just because he opened the door to your lover, and imagine what could happen to me if I displeased you or if you got tired of me." He extended his hand up, and Eren cowered on his own pillow, expecting a slap in his face that never came. Strong arms embraced him lovingly instead.

"Don't kill me. I don't want to wear that mask..."

"Shhh..." Rivaille hugged him tighter "None of that will happen to you."

He was calming down gradually. Rivaille spoke several words in another language he could not understand in his ear, but the cadence of the voice calmed him.

Eren stopped sobbing as his captor alternated between speaking words in a strange tongue and rest his head on his neck.

"Why you were crying in your sleep? Do you remember anything?" Rivaille was the first to break the silence.

Eren sniffled softly. "Yes, I remember."

"Tell me who it was that made you cry and he will be punished." Rivaille said, anger thick in his voice.

"A long time ago... If I tell you the nightmare materializes."

Rivaille snorted. "Those are only legends for ignorant people."

"But I believe them!"

"What happened?" His voice was hard and intimidating.

Eren slowly touched the pendant on his chest and spoke slowly measuring his words.

"I remembered something that happened to me a long time ago."

"How long?" Rivaille asked.

"I was nine."

"And?"

"Some kidnappers, pretended to be acrobats took several children in my district but I managed to escape with a boy's help... those captors caught and arrested him against the rusty bars as I fled. At that time I did not regret anything, just felt relief when they went away and took him in my place..."

"You should not be ashamed of being a survivor." Rivaille coped reassuringly.

"He must have died." Eren started biting his own nails, painted with black.

.

A window opened, causing the wind to blow out the torch in the room. A curtain slowly shook unconsciously.

Rivaille was dressed with an overcoat that reached almost to his feet. Gold chains adorned his clothes with various war medals. Above the black glove he had several rings on every finger. He put the two guns and a sword in a diamond-studded belt. He had a hat on his head that more resembled a crown.

Automatically an air of authority reigned in the room. That man, pale as marble with a stern face, and a steady gaze was staring to the younger boy's face.

Eren resisted the urge to bow before him, and does not match the look. His eyes were like liquid silver, piercing his thoughts, digging up all his fears and desires.

"What is your desire?" Rivaille asked lustfully.

"What?" Eren said confused by the question.

"Pleasure? Glory, power, or revenge? I will search those men who did this to you and hang their heads on stakes." He felt the hot breath in his ear.

He cornered him on the wall, causing his head to hit a little bump. The cushions were scattered around, hands slid over the plaid on his legs.

Eren unconsciously pushed his hips forward and stopped when he came to see what he just did.

"If you want pleasure I will give it to you every day, all the time from the time you wake up until you go to sleep. Every breath, every moan will be made because of me." His hands closed on his neck. "If you want revenge and want me to bathe my hands with the blood of yours enemies, give me a name, any description and they will die."

Their mouths almost touched, Eren can feel his breath on his lips.

"Do you prefer to dominate someone? Did that blonde boy satisfy your desires? I will turn him into a slave to please you in every way you imagined even, but in return your body and your loyalty will always be mine."

Their bodies touched. Eren no longer cared about the beating of the window or the torches fading with the wind.

His hand began to sweat and he no longer felt cold. He wanted to run, to scream, but those silver eyes held him like a cornered animal.

"I'll give you pleasure you never even imagined." Rivaille bit the wrist with the scar, which made a trickle of blood run down his wrist. "I'll give you wealth, land, servants, people who will respect you, and you will not be forced to bow to anyone. I'll punish those with death who do not obey. You are entitled to make only a wish and it will be granted by me."

"You want my body? Want to run away? Petra was rude to you, maybe you want her head on the table in place of the black swan." Eren felt his face burn.

"I will request one thing in return." his lips brushed his ear.

"What?" his voice sounded so weak, so pathetic that he regretted even asking something he already knew. Rivaille pointed one of his gloved fingers to his heart.

"That he does not belong to you from now on."

.

'He does not belong to me anymore since the day we crossed paths.' Eren thought.


	19. Chapter 19

_WAAAAAAAAAA~ *waves*_

_Thanks again for_ **Yuki Kiryuu** _to proof read this new chapter._

**You are awesome, seriously!**

.

_Well... smut in the end_

.

_I tried to publish a new story but it seems it has been deleted before being posted and I don't know why T_T *cries_

_OMG~ 40 followers! I never thought I would go so far!_

_I love you all :heart:_

_._

_I don't own the right of Shingeki no Kyojin_

_and I'm not associated with the series itself I just write for fun =)_

.

_Thanks for read, follow and faves~_

_Comments and guests are always welcome_

.

**Tennu** - _SENPAI NOTICE ME! Thank you for following this story, I hope you like the other chapters. I am very happy to receive these encouraging comments! OMG~*hug*_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

The soft touches on his body, the moans, the threats and Rivaille's acid words to get control over Eren, the idea of making it dependent to himself... all that surprised Hanji when she observed the couple through a hole in the wall, disguised by a frame.

It was an amazing scene, she felt her skin crawl when she noticed the marks left on the boy's body, the kisses that intensified every time.

Like two lovers who are reunited after a war, every kiss shared was like the last.

The desire... she never saw Rivaille react like that. He never kissed anyone so desperately, neither even Irvin. The kiss was so desperate as to be painful.

Eren was amazingly beautiful and seductive. The way he raised his head to look Rivaille with those long lashes hid provocatively, a lover willing to give their whole body for pleasure.

Rivaille whispered in boy's ear, lips brushed on his ear, leaving a trail of small kisses on the neck. Hanji stopped breathing for a few seconds while watching the most intimate moments of the two lovers, watching intently when Rivaille licked the blood that dripped from Eren's chest after drilling the pendant.

It was as if they were separated in their own world.

"What is your desire?" She said quietly to herself.

"I bet you Eren, to give love to a person who has never tasted it." Hanji whispered before leaving, for a few seconds she felt her eyes had met.

.

Rivaille carried Eren in a bridal style by a corridor like the room of stained glass. Before, the place was known as one of the interrogation chambers. The prisoners and spies just leave there dead Thick chains hung from the walls and floated with the wind. A small artificial source poured clear water but it never worked like that, Sometimes the water was mixed with the blood of many mutilated bodies. Torturers bathed their instruments with acid to mark many prisoners body. The water served to submerge their heads and electrocute them if they did not cooperate with any investigation.

A statue of a man half crow-shaped head hold a skull in his hands. Water was dripped from the skull like tears, beneath his feet the water flowed freely through a channel. He felt Eren squirm in his lap. The noble didn't know if it was the shock of seeing that horrendous statue or if was because the cold seeping into his skin. The youngest one closed his eyes tightly. One of the windows was broken, jagged shards of glass were scattered on the ground, as if it were part of a trap. The strong wind roared, shaking the black curtains tightly. He would punish the first servant who passed in front of them for anyone have fixed this detail.

Large frames richly detailed cover a portion of the wall. One was an escape route to the outside of the castle, a long time uncared, became a secret passage obsolete rusty traps and poisonous animals prowling the place.

It was enough to move a brick that will open the door as a portal to perdition. Neither Hanji knew that location explored by him, that would make her laboratory seem fun. One of the frames had a false grave inside the wall, keeping the bones of men who fought in endless and unfounded wars. Men who gave their lives honorably for lost causes to the whims of the king who was waging senseless wars. None of these images represented a peace scene.

All frames were a sequel. One of them showed a young woman sitting on the edge of a cliff.  
Winged figures with skulls in eye shape surrounding it, in another frame she was brutally killed by a man with a black cape.

These pictures were invaluable, emerged at a time when the nobles took sovereignty in the country, where castles were divided, where the poor were considered beings devoid of intelligence and beauty, treated as unclean animals who did not deserve the slightest respect. They are made at a time of great development of culture in the country.

"Irvin's gifts." Rivaille frowned. Why he didn't destroyed these paintings yet?

The smell of decay was so strong in that corridor a few years ago. The prisoners, mostly spies, were chained and flogged to death while wild beasts was loose to feast their prey.

A large part of the wall was built with the bones of dead men and women, innocent or not. Their blood mingled with the components needed to attach the bones with stone blocks  
He did not want Eren to saw something so painful.

.

The idea to cover that spot with large tapestries seemed superfluous, but that was the only thing he could do to hide the evidence before destroying them. All his efforts were in vain because Eren even noticed them. Rivaille felt his body relax... was not good to scare the younger with all those skulls and paintings more than he ever got scared. A crow perched on the broken window and soon reached flight, the right wing screw and bleed, yet he fled, surrounding another part of the castle in search of corpses.

The corridor forked into a comprehensive environment with several servants in a hurry.  
A large iron gate was closed, showing all the vast expansion of that land.

Eren caught a glimpse of a gallow through the gate but declined to comment about it.

"I'm cold." He whispered, avoiding looking at the servants who were reverence for both as they passed, his face was red with shame. He felt the musky scent quietly leading him to drift. Whatever was injected into his arm was taking effect again, the voices began to move away, he began to rave, seeing outlines of skulls along the tapestries like a procession.

Even with eyes closed he saw images of severed dead men, warriors with spears killing women and children. Hideous creatures emerging from the earth with his fleshless hands, regurgitating worms into their mouths,  
black doctors, watching with hollow eyes behind the masks. A strong hand shook his body until all those visions vanished like a puff of smoke.

.

He was startled when he felt his lips brush against his captor.

"You're not thinking about me... and I don't like it."

Eren felt dizzy and gave him a look of deep hatred.

"Don't move." Rivaille jerked to support Eren on a large wooden table, his only garment was hung down, baring his body.

"Im O.K." A few tears welled in the corner of his eyes, embarassed because his skin rubbed on Rivaille's body, he covered his face with both hands as he felt those soft touches clutching his thigh, if only he could cover itself...

"Take the hand off your face." The nobleman said, their faces almost touching. "I have the right the enjoy what is mine." He wispered looking down, he had no trace of irony in his voice or smile, it was the most that scared Eren, the calm tone in his voice that made his spine shiver, imagining all kinds of suffering that cruel man can inflict to him. He felt a twinge in his leg.

Eren breathed and cleared his mind of any thought that may associate it with Rivaille.

"Get off me!" He was in despair when he realized that the volume between his legs increased and now was  
displayed in the middle of silk "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing." Rivaille pulled a green scarf and pinned behind his head, covering half of his face. He looked thoughtfully at the scarf that matched the color of hiseyes.

"Don't take it. You are mine and I don't want those people out there to envy your face. Your smile belong to me. I want both of your eyes but would be cruel to have to tear them... I want you to see many things yet."

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "I need to cover myself."

"The silk is long enough to hide your nakedness."

The wind made the gate creak. A row of guards and servants waited outside in silence.

.

"Are you afraid?"

"It's not that... why you want to take me out of the castle?"

"You need to see new things. Honestly I thought I'd lock you in the tower but that was not doing you good."  
Eren trembled in fear with sincerity.

"Furthermore." He touched the chest pendant "This is proof that we are together."

Eren glared angrily. That was what he was talking about? To show everyone his new toy?  
"I am a toy. You can get anyone to parade through the city."

"No. You are not a toy."

"Liar." hesaid and turned away, avoiding his gaze.

Rivaille supported him against the wall, holding his arms up and pressing his crotch with his leg, giving a painful sigh. Their eyes met.

"What do you want in return..."

"Pleasure." He whispered in his ear "Your body, unless that's your wish, you know it very well, Eren." Rivaille whispered his name with a strange accent.

His slender fingers touched the silk around the hips, his face was a mask out of indifference but inside was burning with desire, every touch gave him strange sensations as shock covering his entire spine.

Eren tried to resist but in was vain when he breathed his unique scent, inhaling in his neck.  
"Would you be good with a pendant here." He lightly stroked the navel. "Or do you prefer more below..." He brushed his hand lightly on his member.

"I do not want to be marked anywhere, remove it off my chest too." Their eyes met again.

"Lord." Eren added with his voice more muffled. "It's cold out there... when we are alone, I prefer to enjoy every touch... but there." He kissed his ear.

"Out will be people who will want your body too and I will not restrain myself from punishing them with death."

.

His hands touched his face and fell back to the leg. To nobles was a crime kneel in front of a commoner, punishable by death, but Rivaille had gone too far to think about things like that.  
He lifted the silk above his leg and touched intimately, also biting the inside of his thigh to urge him to scream. Eren bit his arm to don't hear his own moan. It seemed an eternity suffocating, his face was red, the redness went down to his entire body and he shivered with shock when he came in noble's mouth who don't let spill a drop.

He spent a few seconds with his eyes closed, his body still spasming, blood trickled from his arm. Rivaille stood up and removed the handkerchief from his neck and slowly wiped the blood stain.

"Look at me.'

"No!"

He whispered in his ear, "It was nice."

Eren started to cry with shame, trying to cover himself, no longer feeling cold. He looked up, there was no one around, neither guards nor peasants, what made him sigh of relief until he heard a familiar voice approaching.

Hanji.

She was there all the time. At that moment he wished death itself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Yuki Kiryuu for being my beta! *heart***

.

**Tennu** - _but heichoooooooooou... haha I will write detailed sexy scenes in the next few chapters yay~ *hug* (with blood and zombies kyaaa~)_

.

_Thank you for read, fave and follow._

_Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine... nah..._

_Guests and comments are always welcome!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

.

"Hey, Eren!" Hanji approached and nodded toward him, smiling. He averted her gaze, his face was burning with shame and his body was still shaking involuntarily.

Rivaille spoke lowly, breathing close to his ear. "I didn't leave any evidence, no drop will drain from your legs." He gave a light kiss on his ear. "Was your first time?"

Eren widened his eyes and turned his face, realizing that they were inches away, mouths almost touching, covered by a thin scarf. "No way!"

He tried to push him away and almost fell off the table. The noble held his body tightly. With the fall he was almost naked.

"He will take good care of you on this tour." Hanji smiled and put an arm on his shoulder.

Rivaille rolled his eyes. "You don't have anything better to do?"

"Oh I have... that's why I'm not going with you."

"You will don't go?" Eren was astonished, "I mean just me and him in an unknown place mounted on a horse?"

"You seem disappointed." He replied adjusting his weapons in his belt, along with a sword and a dagger. "Eren will need it." She handed him a small package. "I'm the most amazing person you ever met!"

'No, you're not" Rivaille put the package inside his pocket, both looked automatically to Eren.

"What is this?"

"Analgesic... I guess you will need after your first ni..." Rivaille covered her mouth with gloved hands.

"One more word and I will destroy your lab and bury that being filthy that you stole from Petra."

"Why I'll need a remedy for pain?"

Her mouth opened and closed, standing with a shocked expression for a few seconds... Rivaille don't tell him that this was his first night of sex?

"You bastard!" She hissed and walked away, without first giving a kiss on the Eren's forehead, ignoring the stares of hatred that were sent for her. "If he tries to do anything you don't... just scream, I go to your rescue."

"What?"

"Take care and come back soon! It's not funny to be alone here with an army of dead bodies in my lab... hHAHAHA it's a joke." . The door opened slowly. Rivaille helped Eren to ride a black horse. He rode in the same animal, just behind him. Eren felt his body tense. "Never rode a horse before?"

"The problem is not the horse... is you!" He whispered.

.

The animal whinnied and began to trot slowly. He took the advantage to decrease the distance between Eren, their bodies were touching each gallop.

"I'll fall."

"You think so?" Rivaille replied kissing his neck. "You're too tense, try to relax a little, if you fall I'll hold you."

The redness of his face increased. "I'm naked."

"No, you're not naked, here let me hold the reins."

As they passed all commoners of the castle greeted them with a shower of flower petals of various types, followed by a bugle call.

"What kind of reception is this?" Eren whispered seeing people kneel as they passed by a bridge decorated with white stripes, then trotted for a second large iron gate.

"You like?"

A girl broke free of her mother's arms and walked directly to them. The horns stopped playing and all the people knelt at the same time. The woman, a peasant dressed in plain clothes started crying, begging to spare her daughter. Not bothering with all eyes focused on her the girl approached Eren, smiling. He realized that two of her teeth were missing. "My first gift to you." She gave in his hands a crown made of flowers.

"Oh! It is very beautiful!" Eren said and smiled under the scarf covering his mouth but forgot that the girl could not see his full face. "You're very kind."

A guard approached to Rivaille. "She will get exemplary punishment for breaking your rules, sir."

"No." Eren turned abruptly, almost losing his balance in the animal. "No one here will be punished!"

The guard knelt. Rivaille raised a hand up. He looked at the girl who interrupted their ride. "You can go."

She ran back to her mother's arms, smiling. The woman stared at Eren, standing a few feet away.

"You heard Eren, continue with the celebration and get ready for a party when I get back."

Nobody believed his words, everyone walked away even the horse, as if afraid that something bad would happen to them now.

The guard made another bend and walked away. Drums and clarinets played again. The girl pointed to Eren and shouted a word that he could not hear in the midst of all that noise.

"Look mom! The bride is beautiful! Mother? Why are you crying?"

The woman remained kneeling as they passed her daughter, her and many other people could have been killed by the simple act of disrupting the cavalcade of their Lord.

.

Why he was so happy with this superfluous gift? The pendant on his chest was so valuable that he can buy any land he could wish. He was not happy at all when he woke up.

The original town was a hostile place. There was never any kind of party by the nobles and servants who worked in the houses around him. Children were not allowed to go out on the street without being accompanied by parents.

That day was special.

There was soldiers patrolling in every corner of the city. After the attacks on Shiganshina and Trost, Rivaille drafted a decree that people were forbidden to go out at night.

Those suspected of crimes, even if they were accused of petty theft were interrogated by him in person, looking for any clue that might lead one disorder with citizens.

Hanji said the mass attack were a form of epidemic but he was very doubtful, unless he saw evidence his word was still sovereign.

His mind turned to reality when they crossed the third and final gate that separated the castle to the district. Eren smiled to see the city for the first time.

Colorful balloons with candles were spread over many flags. A band played happy music, children ran around with balloons in their hands. People were in the street talking and smiling, even all dressed in black they seemed to be happy.

"They are gorgeous!"

"I also think you're gorgeous." He replied, stroking his hair. All that time he breathed his scent and felt that there was no need to speak.

Eren's laughter echoed in his ears as melody, he realized that this was the first time he saw him laugh out loud and act so carelessly around.

All bow their bodies as they passed. The most daring waved white cloths on the windows and whistled.

He decided to punish them later, even though Eren was not paying attention at that moment, white cloth on the windows meant the first wedding night. A group of children screamed while pointing to them, one of them screamed "bride" and ran.

Eren waved back and they smiled with pride.

Many nobles looked upon the scene a bit startled but averted their eyes when they realize they were drawing attention. Beautiful maidens pointed to Eren and hid behind large fans, always laughing and waving with joy as he gave back all the compliments.

Rivaille tightened the hug against his back and whispered again. "They like you, which one you want?"

"Hm? Company? You will make one of these girls be my company for a day? I do not need nobody to distract me..."

"I said sex."

"Ah." His face flushed. "No... I never had a desire to be with a woman. The only woman that I was close to was my sister."

"Your sister huh..."

.

Eren rested first on his back and felt the strong muscles in contact with his skin. His mind wandered on how Rivaille would be like without all those clothes, his body was not very muscular but seemed strong, giving him a comforting squeeze.

He looked at his hands and saw they were intertwined, holding together the reins of the horse that was just kept riding, regardless of the extra weight on his back.

All the time peace was broken when he returned to reality to realize who really was Rivaille.

"See that man over there in the corner next to the woman. He pushed Eren's head gently to the left.

"He's been looking at you for a long time." Their eyes met and the man bowed his head. "See, just looking at you he is disguising with that erection that is between his legs. I'm so angry... I want to kill him."

He brought a hand to Eren for his side of the thigh, making him lightly touch the sharp blade of the dagger.

Eren quietly complained of pain in his finger started bleeding with a small cut. Rivaille took his finger and brought his mouth, sucking the blood.

"Please... don't kill him." Eren whispered.

"You mourn for a man who is now wondering how you moan in bed?"

Eren pulled his finger out of his mouth. "I also always wonder... I want to hear your voice scream my name so loud until your throat hurts."

"Stop it! You can not see who are behind him?"

"And it's not my fault I'm dressed like this!"

"Who is behind him?"

Eren felt his hands tremble as he remembered her. The lady, Rivaille's bride and rival. He shook his head to get those ridiculous thoughts of his mind ... Petra had no rival. That thought embarrassed him.

"Turn back a bit."

"She is staring at us."

"So what?" Rivaille raised the scarf and kissed him gently.

It was the first kiss that Eren sighed with pleasure, was not exaggerated nor harsh as previous. A part of his brain returned the physical contact, just to have the pleasure to look in his eyes again.

For a few seconds he forgot that there was an audience and imagined only he and Rivaille, with nobody to disturb them.

Just as the kiss began they stopped. Eren made a motion to return the kiss but Rivaille pulled away and then he came to his senses.

"I kissed him." He panicked. Eren dropped his hands from the reins and touched his mouth. That should not have happened.

Another group of women laughed, the children were outside the situation and kept running between them.

Eren felt a breeze through his body and noticed that was bare.

"Let them see that you belong to me and no one else." He touched the pendant with a look of pride.

"I am free." He snapped back to cover the silk around the body. His eyes scanned the crowd but Petra was no longer there. There was no sign of her anywhere near.

.

They were stopped again when a funeral procession has cut its way. The music stopped and some guards surrounded the horse.

"What does that mean?"

The coffin was empty. Several hooded people approached, one of them lowered the hood and Eren saw the same white eyes, same mouth stitched with brain coming out from the head.

A dead as his mother.

Fear froze his spine. He could barely hear Rivaille calling him. People started to run away from them. He left the gruff stupor with a kiss. Both dismounted the horse.

"I'll protect you."

Eren did not know how but he was holding the dagger that cut his finger.

"Do not underestimate me." He shouted to Rivaille who was in front of him but did not look back.


	21. Chapter 21

_This chapter does not have much romance but I promise a lot of romantic scenes for the next interaction between Eren and Rivaille._

_OMG~ Thank you so much for fave and follow~_

_Special thanks to_ **Yuki Kiryuu, **my_ beta =) You're awesome!_

_Hey people...follow me on t_umblr! I am __**captain-hibird **_

_Ask me anything... I won't bite... harder mwahaha_

_I will be very glad to follow you back._

* * *

_To celebrate the amazing amount of fans, for the first __**three**__ who comment I'll make a drawing for you!~~~~ (may be an original character or fanart in my manga style)._

_If you are a guest, please specify which character do you want I'll update the drawing on __**captain-hibird**_

* * *

**hitomi65** - _Hello! Thank you so much, you're so kind! I'm happy that you like this history until now_ =)

.

**anisss** - OMG~ Muchas gracias! Cada vez que escribo un capítulo me alegra saber que usted va a ler ^^

.

**Tenru** - Eren will be able to fight well and defend his lover~~~~ YAY badass Eren is awesome haha yeeeeeeeeah

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine.

Warning: gore

Please, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**.**

He was panting, his hand held the dagger it so strong that came to hurt his fingers.

Eren did not care if his arm was bleeding or not, within seconds the memory of his dead mother being attacked by animals crossed his mind and he began to tremble. Tears of anger flowed from his face. He held the dagger and ran towards the monster with his mouth veiled who was waiting with open arms to the side of the coffin.

His body smelled bad, the clothing was made of rags and yellow nails were cracked at the tips, black blood dripped down his face already half corroded by worms and flies that glided over the rotting face. The facial bones were showing, tufts of straight hair flowed like black satin. The creature had a sly smile on his sewed lips. As his rotting lips were moving the stitching fell apart, black blood trickled up from his scrawny neck.

Eren closed his eyes and slid the dagger into his neck. The monster staggered back and fell to the coffin which broke into pieces. His cry was dying and the smell of rot that exuded from his body became unbearable to breathe.

Another creature holding an incense inside a lamp removed the hood and showed his face. His face was scarred. Needles pierced both eyes, blood dripping from his forehead from a recent cut, as if the brain were being implanted within the skull. The language was divided into two equal parts like a snake. He was big and had pointy armor with blood splatters, red blood, human blood.

.

The dead man tried to grab Eren, uttering a hoarse cry as he deepened the dagger about to pierce it's throat.  
The creature with armor threw the lamp in the wreckage of the wooden coffin and quickly began to catch fire, he attacked Eren with a bloody sword, punching him in the abdomen.

He felt no pain when the court began to bleed, the adrenaline and anger was such that he continued stabbing the monster without looking behind him mixing blood and bones in both hands.  
Within seconds the creature fell, his head was cut off by a sharp blade.

Eren stopped what he was doing and looked forward, he trembled with fear at the sight of Rivaille covered in blood, fury etched on his beautiful face.

He quickly let go the dagger still lodged in the neck of the hissing creature, like a wounded animal and ran.

Eren felt pain in his leg but even staggering he ran away from that place, the crowd was too scared to watch him.

"How can you be so calm?" He grabbed Rivaille's arm that followed close, his bright eyes came in contact with two melted silver ones.

Rivaille had no time to answer what went through his head, instead he threw Eren on the floor and used the weight of his body as protection.

.

Seconds later an explosion occurred.

A cloud of thick smoke spread through the city. Two hands embraced him, his head was resting on the noble's breast.  
He felt the rapid beating of his heart like a drum in the middle of war.

"What?"

"Do not talk! Cover your ears." He groaned in pain and it made Eren panic. "There was gunpowder inside the coffin."

The people's screams were terrifying, the shrill neighing of horses pierced his brain with a unwavering pain.

"I can't breathe." Eren coughed and said in a weak voice, his eyes refusing to open amid the smoke, he was gradually losing his senses and fainted in his arms.

Rivaille held him in a sitting position, with a pained expression he kissed him lightly, then moving on to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.

The smoke had lowered a bit. Eren gasped when Rivaille breathed in his mouth for the fifth time. He opened his eyes slowly, coughing a lot and grabbing Rivaille hard.

"What happened?

"Calm down..." He supported the cloth before covering his mouth with something wet.

"Take a deep breath, whatever happens do not get out of there."

He shook his head slowly to observe the deformed images around. His head buzzed with the noise of the explosion, struggling to stay upright. His eyes watered with dust.

He never saw a scene of destruction so shocking in his life. His bare feet stepped on a piece of broken glass, cutting and mixing the blood beneath him.

The man who stared at him earlier stood with his body bent forward, holding his intestines in his hands. When looking for Eren again he shouted, his arms fell loose and his guts fell to the ground. He fell in the middle of the casings, scratching the skin with pain to the point of bleeding.  
His hands clawed his face, knocking one eye out and then vomiting blood.

.

His body was attacked by wild animals that shattered every piece of his flesh, other bodies lying on the ground was trampled by a crazed mob. Eren realized that most of them arose, mixed with chaos. Some walked slowly, as if under the influence of drugs, others bite their own bodies.

A woman sat in the middle of confusion, her hands were holding the head of a dead soldier, a piece of his brain hung on the ground, the other part was still inside his helmet. She looked at them both and smiled. One shot hit the center of her head with amazing accuracy.

Rivaille looked back once, his expression of amazement was something new that Eren rarely saw.

Eren threw the gun as if it burned his hands. The force with which he vomited made his throat hurt even more.

The survivoring guards tried to retreat the population, some archers who were disguised positioned themselves between houses with flaming arrows.

Rivaille gripped his arm tightly, he need not say anything, just run. In a quick glimpse Eren saw Petra flee within the chaos.

He pushed him to the stables and pulled the rope that tied one of the horses. Eren looked at his feet and saw a trail of blood left behind, that caught the attention of a creature that crawled slowly. The monster greedily licked the ground, grunting and shuffling with his bare hands, his internal organs were exposed to dirt and blood. His eyes met with Eren, he let out a desperate howl that stood out from the rest.

A dog came up smelling of blood and started licking and biting the insides of the dying man, tearing his flesh with sharp teeth.

Rivaille took the time that they were busy to get away, running with Eren in the opposite direction, galloping without looking back.

"Eren! No matter what you saw, you will never forget this but promise..."

"What?"

His hand was firm, his silver eyes pierced him "Promise you will not go crazy."

"No, I will not." Rivaille touched his hands lightly, Eren was shaking.

'You made a promise, do not turn back.' He thought.


End file.
